


Breathe

by wandering_owl



Series: ABO Universe [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jealous Liam, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Zayn, Original Character(s), Possessive Zayn, Smut, Underage Sex, i forgot there's a lilo kiss again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_owl/pseuds/wandering_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everything started and ended with a deep breath.</p>
<p>"You don't understand, you and your scent that it's everywhere, making me so helpless and I just...want to stop breathing."<br/>"It's you who doesn't understand Zayn,if you ever stop breathing,I'm going to stop too, because there's not a chance I could live in a world without you."<br/>"I hate you. You ruined my life."<br/>"I know. I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> well,i guess i'm back? ok,i couldn't resist. ziam is just too good to ignore and i need to write their story too.  
> sorry for mistakes and enjoy

'Breathe Zayn, breathe! Please babe, don’t go, don’t go Zayn!'

Zayn woke up almost crying. He looked around but he was alone in his bed. He was seven years old, and he missed his father and mother around him. Damn baby, he thought.  
But the nightmare was over, and he was okay. But he could still hear in his head that voice, a desperate voice with no face, just a pair of the warmest brown eyes he ever saw.  
But it was dream, right? And he was just a kid. Maybe tomorrow he could talk to Harry about it, Harry always knew what to do.

"Love, baby come here." his mother called, and he walked to her with his head down. The woman smiled at her son, with his skinny body, lovely golden skin and big eyes, black fluffy hair, with eyelashes that were longer than his sisters’ and a face every girl in the world could kill for. All things she knew an alpha didn’t need to have. "I know you like Harry but darling, you can’t let other boys stand up for you. You’re a boy, you can defend yourself Zee. I don’t want you to fight or get hurt, but you can’t depend on Harry all the time…" Zayn sighed, he already talked about this with his mother. They were worried, he knew, because he was acting like an omega. And omegas were not a good thing, were not a part of the Malik family. Especially male omegas. Like Harry’s dad.  
But Zayn loved Harry’s dad, he was always smiling, sweet with him, and he smelled really nice all the time. He liked going to Harry’s house and sleep around that smell and Harry’s scent, which was really strong because he was an alpha. His dad envied Louis’ because of Harry, because his friend was such an alpha already, so strong and dominant and possessive (even if it was weird because Harry was that way just with his father).  
"I can fight them too, but Harry-"  
"No baby, you are an alpha, right? You can fight them better." and it was the end of their conversation.  
But he knew, deep in his bones he was not an alpha. He was not like Don, not like Wali, they were alphas already, they had the instincts. He was a beta, or worst, an omega. He couldn’t even imagine his father’s face if he was an omega.

Every year was more evident. He couldn’t stop obeying his sisters or Harry, he couldn’t stand up against anyone, he couldn’t handle his submissive instincts.  
"Zayn! Stop obeying Doniya! You’re an alpha, act like one!" Zayn was no alpha, Zayn was scared.

"Don?"  
"Mmh."  
"I’m not an alpha Doni…"  
"What? How do you know? They didn’t tested you, did they?"  
"No, not yet. But I can…I can feel it Doniya. I’m not like you, not like Harry. You can smell me Doni, I don’t smell like an alpha at all." he was crying, curled up in a small ball on his bed, shaking at the thought.  
Doniya climbed up and curled around him, holding him against her chest and kissing his head.  
"I know Zee. I know."  
"But…what if-if I’m an omega?! Baba will hate me, hate me forever, kick me out of the house Doni!" his tears were flowing without control, face red and mind blurred.  
"No. If you are an omega…I’ll protect you from him. I’ll never, ever let him hurt you Zee. Ever. Mom neither."  
"But Don…" he cried until he fell asleep. Nothing scared Zayn more than the possibility of being an omega.  
The thing with male omegas was simple. They were not even humans. They were something under, a mutation, a weird thing no one wanted around.

His father told him male omegas should not exist at all, they were not men. He hated male omegas with passion, so Zayn tried to hate them too. But after Harry’s dad he couldn’t. Because Louis was the funniest person he ever met, and Harry loved him so bad.  
But, his father never stopped trying to make him understand. Another thing on his family was there were no male omegas in the Malik history. Any. Even the girls were alphas (which was strange too, but it was something in their genes).  
Zayn dreamt about that voice again, but this time, the voice was laughing. The eyes were the same, and he thought that maybe he’ll meet that man some day.

The day everything changed was on Harry’s twelfth birthday party.  
He woke up anxious, because he loved birthday parties, because Harry’s birthday parties were always the best.  
He had lunch with his family, he draw a little when the boys were playing football (he wasn’t into sports, his father didn’t like that neither) and laughed with his sisters. When the time came, he was ready to go.  
Once in the birthday party, he felt it. Someone’s scent, so strong, so delicious. He was already losing his mind.  
An alpha. It was an alpha and he could feel it. Everything was hot and he was scared, his mother had just left and he was alone, walking next to Harry who was calm, smiling fondly at his father, like always.  
An hour passed and Zayn was sweating, he could feel his cheeks read and something weird in his stomach and, he hated to admit it, something wet in his bum. He breathed and breathed and the scent was there, around, strong but not too close.  
He saw Louis waving at him and tried to respond, he wished the older man could see the truth in his eyes. And he did, because he was walking straight to him and stood up with Harry by his side.  
And he had the scent lingering in his body, whoever was the owner of this fabulous smell was next to Louis’ a couple of minutes ago. Zayn shivered.  
"Oh dear, Zayn? Love, you’re going into-"  
"Heat." Harry completed, calm but looking at him with something like concern on his pretty green eyes. Louis put a hand on his shoulder and Zayn breathed in his omega scent, trying to actually catch the alpha scent, trying to figure out who was the man doing this to him.  
"Harry, don’t you need air?" Louis said, and Zayn wanted Harry away, he wanted him away and that man around him, he wanted Louis closer because of the alpha scent, he needed that alpha. Like now.  
"No, I’m fine. I won’t touch him, though." Harry answered, Louis sighed and Zayn just thought 'Please bring me the other alpha'. The black haired boy could smell other alphas around, but man, this alpha was just better. He was all Zayn needed, he was the one triggering his heat. He was no idiot, he knew it was his first heat.  
"Ok, help me then, call your grandma."  
"Ok." so he left and came back with her. Zayn was still breathing and looking frantically at the man, looking around but he was not there and the scent was fading.  
"Take Liam and Niall out of the house, I need to lock him. Lotts room, they’re both omegas."  
"Right, he’s so young, what about Harry?"  
"Him too." they talked but he was not listening. Where the fuck was the alpha? Why wasn't he jumping on him, taking him and claiming him. He whined softly when he stepped inside the house, yes, the scent was stronger inside, he was around.  
"Ok, Zayn I’m going to lock ourselves here and call your mother, is that alright?" Zayn was shaking, red face and sweating. He just wanted the alpha, why was it so hard to understand? But even with his mind there, he still had some survival instincts and said:  
"Call Doni."  
"Who?"   
"Doniya, my older sister, she’s going to be here sooner than mom." Louis nodded taking the boys phone and calling. Doniya was going to understand, he promised years ago she was going to protect him, he prayed she was. And the alpha, the alpha was closer because he was dripping now, so desperate, so ready to be claimed.  
"Zayn love, take your clothes off, I’m not going to look, I promise, and stay standing, once you lay is the end." the older man said and Zayn did, trying to do it as fast as possible because everything was itching, everything was touching him and he couldn’t breathe enough.  
It happened. A loud knock on the door.  
"Open it Louis." Zayn moaned, the alpha voice making him drip more, making him scratch his own skin because it was him, the one he needed.  
"Oh no." Louis said, but he fell on his knees with a sheet around his body.  
"No. Go away Liam. You’re not thinking, leave." Zayn wanted to scream, the alpha was just a couple of meters away, so close and he smelled so fucking good; more slick was produced, it was soaking the sheets.  
"Open the damn door Louis! He needs me! I can smell him, he’s ready. Fuck! Get the fuck away Harry." he heard growls and thumps then, Zayn could imagine the alphas fighting and no, Harry stay away from him because Zayn need him. Liam, the alpha, was right, he needs him.  
"Do not touch my son Liam!" Louis screamed when Harry made a complain noise. Zayn whimpered, crying softly; he was gone now, body almost completely on the floor. Louis grabbed his shoulder and made him stand up, changed the sheet without looking anywhere but Zayn’s eyes. He just wanted the alpha, and the alpha wanted him, why they couldn’t get together?  
"Let me in!" Liam growled and Zayn cried.  
"Mr. Tomlinson…please…let him in…" Zayn said, breathless, stuttering and falling, Louis splashed a glass of water on his face.  
"No. Is going to be okay love, your sister’s coming, you’re just a kid you don’t need an alpha now. You need to go home and spend the next week locked away. Leave, and listen to me, leave when an alpha from the family smells you and tells you you don’t smell anymore. Use lots of neutralizers then. Understood?" the boy nodded, but all he was thinking about was: I need the alpha, open the door, why isn’t Liam trying to tear the door open?  
"Louis!" Liam called and his voice was different. Zayn shivered again.  
"Go Liam. He’s not ready for you." he heard heavy steps drifting away, and light rushed ones coming.  
"Mr Tomlinson? It’s Zayn’s sister." Doniya was there already? No, alpha come back, please Liam. But she was there, stroking his face and smiling with pity in her eyes. Suddenly, Zayn realized he was an omega, he was a disgrace for his family, a shame. A cockslut. Something lower than a man, a waste of a human being.


	2. "He doesn't want you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes  
> enjoy

Doniya left and he was fucking himself with a dildo. It was so disgusting, so stupid because he felt the relief running through his body, his hole happily taking the toy deeper and deeper with every thrust. When he came, Zayn could breathe again and think straight. He was so damned, why him? Please someone explain to him why, if everyone in his family was an alpha, why he had to be an omega? Better, why he was alive if he was an omega?  
But not for long, because his father was going to kill him. Was going to beat him until he was dead. He could almost see his eyes, full of anger and disappointment. He was twelve! Why on Earth his heat came so fucking early? Now he was going to be in danger all the time for the rest of his life, because of course no one will want him. He cried for a while, thinking how much he loved his family and how he had just lost it. For something he couldn’t even control.  
"Doniya." he called, dressed and ready to go.  
"Zayn!" she hugged him, he cried more, feeling her tears falling on his hair. Damn him and his omega status. "I’ll take care of you love, I promise." 

Zayn was out of the room, the alpha scent hitting him hard and making him dizzy. Doniya pressed his arm strongly.  
"Focus Zee, we need to go." Once downstairs, Zayn couldn’t control it, sniffing the air and moaning because he was there, he was fucking there. It was Harry? He looked at him desperate.  
"Harry! Take me, please take me…" he cried, trying to get rid of his sister’s hold.  
"No Zee, you’re not you right now." his friend said, and Zayn didn’t care.  
"But you smell so good! I never realized until now…" Doniya held him stronger.  
"You’re not smelling me, I guess it’s Liam. You’re used to my smell, you’ll know if it’s me. Go home." and that made sense again. It was Liam, he knew before it was that Liam man, where he was? Why wasn’t he around scratching his skin, kissing his neck? He barely saw him, with his face buried in Louis hair; Doniya was dragging him but hell no. He wanted that alpha, he needed him more than anything and Louis, as much as he liked him, was taking him away, distracting him. He growled and scratched his sister’s arm but she slapped his hand, hissing at him. She was an alpha, so he stopped. Not fair, he thought, the alpha was not even looking at him. Damn Louis. He was at the door now, crying because the alpha was kissing Louis. He felt something so strange, something breaking him from the inside. He felt a thunder of jealousy in his chest and roared outside, he wanted Liam. He was fucking to get Liam. 

Zayn expended his heat on Doniya’s friend house. It was her and her parents, two betas, she was a beta too so he was safe. He never felt so ashamed.  
"Zayn, love listen I…"  
"NO! I’m…I’m not coming back home. Dad will…he will hate me. I don’t want to see him, ever again. My life is ruined, I don’t even have a life anymore" he cried and kicked his clothes around, letting his claws grow and break his skin.  
"Damn! Stop it Zayn. So fucking dramatic. Listen, mom knows, okay? She knows and she’s not mad, she’s scared for you. Wali already knew. Dad left."  
"What?!"  
"Dad left yesterday. Mom told him, and he loves you too much to do something bad to you. So he left."  
"No! But mom and the girls and I..."  
"Just stop it Zee. There’s nothing you can do, just let’s go home, yeah? It’s safe, and you’re loved there. We love you, omega and everything." Zayn cried more, he was dramatic (like every omega, damn his status) and thought about his father, his wise words and warm hugs, his laugh and horrible dance moves he inherited, the way he was everything his family needed, a leader, a man, a hero without a cape. He remembered the harsh words about men like Zayn, the way his eyes were always full of displeasure when talking about them , and the smile on his face when he left for Harry’s party.  
Then it was like a flash. Liam. He was the one who made him this. He triggered his heat, he turned him into this disgusting thing called male omega.  
But with these thoughts, others came too. The sensation, the jealousy and his sudden determination to have him, to make him his alpha; to take him away from Louis, from every other omega in the world and fill him with lovebites so everyone will see he had someone. He blushed.  
"Are you okay? You need time alone?" Zayn blushed deeper.  
"No. Let’s go home. A shower, and then home." Doniya kissed his cheek before leaving, and Zayn tried to forget Liam and his scent.  


Coming home was the hardest thing Zayn did. His mother hugged him so tight, crying with him and murmuring a million 'I love you’s' on his hair. There was no sign of his father, so he tried to breathe in the fact he had destroyed his family. He broke it without meaning to, but it was his fault anyway.  
"Mom…I’m so sorry mommy…" the older woman kissed his cheek and smiled reassuringly at him.  
"No baby, don’t be sorry. You can’t control it, it’s not your fault. We knew, we always knew. We just refused to believe it." and that didn’t sound like consolation at all, but he sighed. There was nothing he could do. 

Harry moved from his grandmother house to an apartment, Zayn was happy because now his nose was so sensitive, he could smell alphas really far away and Harry smelled good, like him and a hint of his father. Sometimes he would smell like Liam too, and Zayn knew because his scent lingered in his nose for long time, deliciously manly.  
"Harry?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Mate with me?"  
"No. I have Louis."  
"He’s not-"  
"Don’t say it. He is not yet, he will me. Trust me, I’ll make him mine."  
"But why him Haz? He’s older, and your father, and…"  
"I just love him. I want him, I need him more than anything. I can’t help it Zayn. You’ll know the feeling if you met your soulmate."  
"Soulmates doesn’t exist."  
"I read they do. Between alphas and omegas it used to be common, the alpha goes mad over an omega, heats triggering, ruts coming from nowhere, early bloomers and everything. That’s how Louis and I work."  
"I don’t understand it."  
"I am an alpha, but no normal alpha has this kind of instincts at this age. I feel like I’m ready to mate him and have kids with him, I’m ready to protect him, to take care of whatever he needs and I’m twelve Zayn. I fought Liam the other day, because I felt my omega was in danger."  
"You fought" he swallowed hard, the name. "Liam? Like, I don’t know him yet but isn’t he older than us?"  
"Has Louis’ age."  
"But he’s old!"  
"And muscular, and big. All the alpha things but the face, such a puppy face really. But he was threatening my omega, I couldn’t just ignore it."  
"How did you-"  
"I’m faster. And I guess it’s instinctive. He…" Harry shivered and suddenly he was red, angry even. "They kissed. Louis was trying to distract him from you" Zayn gasped, and he was jealous again, oh so jealous. Louis kissed him, he remembered, he kissed his alpha, and no, Zayn was not going to let that happen again. Wait, what are you even thinking about now Zayn? "And the son of a bitch kissed him. He dared, stupid of him because now he knows he’s mine."  
"What did you do to him?!" Zayn was now breathing hard, thinking about the things Harry could do to Liam, and even if he didn’t know him, Zayn knew Liam wasn’t going to lay a hand on his best friend.  
"Calm down man. Nothing, I told him I’ll make Louis hate him if he touches him again." he sighed, relief in his mind. What the actual fuck Zayn?  
"How’s the psychiatrist going?"  
"Good. He wants me to take three pills at day, I just spit them or pretend I take them to after throw them. Louis is so naïve."  
"He’s worried Harry, you’re not-"  
"Normal?! You too? C’mon, not you too. You know me, you always knew how bad I want him. I can’t see him as my father since I was three years old Zayn."  
"But he is. You really should let him go, get someone your age, when you’re older mate with someone more-"  
"Like you? No offense, but no. I love him Zayn. I love him." he shivered at the certainty on his best friend’s voice. Doubtless, completely doubtless.  
"Ok, ok, sorry. And the psychologist?"  
"Still don’t talk to her."  
"And…you? How are you with all of this?" Harry sighed, looking exhausted and sad.  
"I just want him to stop you know? I want him to understand me. He just can’t believe me, he tries and tries and even if I’d take those pills and have those conversations with that woman, I’ll still love him. It’s here." he pressed his chest. "He’s here, I feel him all the time. He’s my person, he’s my omega, my other half."  
Zayn smiled sadly at him, hugging him and kissing his friend's forehead when he cried. Harry was strong, but not so strong to take all of this alone. 

In his house things were quite hard. His mother was okay with him being an omega as soon as he tried to mate with somebody like now. So she was always telling him things like:  
'You need an alpha Zayn, now.' or 'The sooner you mate, the better.' or 'Harry’s a great kid, great alpha. You should really try to mate with him.' but he didn’t wanted Harry, and that very night he could feel his heat coming.  
"You’re going to Harry’s tonight Zee."  
"What? Why? Mom, I’m about to-"  
"Exactly. He’ll take you. No chance he can resist. You’re going. End." Zayn felt so scared, so ashamed because his mother, his own mother was throwing him to an alpha’s arms and yes, it was his best friend but it was not okay. Especially because he knew Harry’s heart (and body, and soul, and everything) was already taken in some strange way.  
His heat hit him in the middle of the night. He woke up, sweating and needy, trying to wake Harry because he didn’t care, Harry was an alpha, and he was in heat. Knot. Now.  
"Stay away Zayn." he said no, and sat on his friends lap, grinding and moaning softly. Harry growled nervously.  
"Harry! Love, Zayn’s sister’s coming to get him." Louis said from the other side of the door and Zayn bit Harry’s neck.  
"Take me."  
"Come in!" the curly haired said and his father did. "Get him off me." he asked, pleading voice. Louis took Zayn’s arms and tried to untangle him but he held stronger. No, he was going to get this alpha. Now.  
"No, I want him, please!" he was begging, because Louis scent was calming him and he wanted to cry, his mother was going to be so mad, he was such an idiot.  
"No. Get off him." Zayn refused and kissed Harry, feeling some sort of strange thunder, not so strong like the first but anyway, ripping his chest. He was hurting his best friend.  
"I said get off him! Now!" the older man growled, pushing him and making him fall. Louis dragged him out of the room, closing the door with a 'Stay there Harry'. Zayn whimpered on the floor, feeling helplessly hot and desperate, slick soaking his briefs and his mind in other place.  
Liam.  
"Please…let me go…" the black haired boy said, Louis held him close.  
"Calm yourself darling. Come on, I know you can." Zayn tried, taking a deep breath and inhaling the older’s scent, he was hot, sweaty and shaking. But the sweet smell of this omega was making him think a little bit better.  
"I need him, I need an alpha…I need a knot."  
"I know Zee, but he doesn’t want you for that."  
"Why not?! I’m pretty, I’m pretty right?!" he burst in shouts because he was pretty, he knew he was why Harry didn’t want him? Why nobody wanted him?  
"Of course you are." Zayn was pouting, his lips red from biting and Louis blushed. "You’re gorgeous. He’s just not into you like that, he doesn’t want to be your alpha. Not right now at least." he said and Zayn wanted to strangle him, to make him feel this rejection, this desperation. But he knew the truth at the end, so he admitted it.  
"He will never want me. He has you."  
"No. I’m not his mate."  
Zayn was silent until the bell rang, he shivered and Louis gave him his sweater to cover his bum, soaked in slick (he didn’t look, knowing the embarrassment that comes with that and Zayn was grateful, omegas should help each other right?). He opened the door and Doniya was already dragging Zayn outside when the boy freed himself and came back, whispering to Louis:  
"He’s not your mate. Yet."  
Then he left. Zayn knew he had just helped Harry somehow, making his father think he had no escape. He smiled walking to the car, wishing Harry the best luck to get him soon.


	3. Properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes,this was written in a rush. thnks for reading.  
> enjoy.

"Why you didn’t mated with him yet?!"  
"He doesn’t want me mom."  
"Why not? You’re the prettiest omega in the world. He can’t wish someone better."  
"He has someone."  
"He keeps the thing with his father? They’re mad. Completely gone, should be in jail that disgusting omega…"  
"Mom! Stop it. Louis helped Zayn twice, he’s a good person. And I bet Harry’s not his son. It’s something in their ways, their scents, their bond. Is different." Zayn thought deeply about that, and agreed with Doniya. There was definitely something off between them. But the time passed and he didn’t told anything like that to Harry, who was struggling with cooking classes and normal classes, and making his omega happy in the middle of it all.

"Harry? But what if you never get him? What will you do then?"  
"I’ll get him."  
"But what if he mates with someone and you can’t help it?"  
"He will not. And I’ll kill whoever he tries to mate with."  
"You can’t be serious."  
"Look at me Zayn, you think I won’t? He’s fucking mine, either he gets it or not."  
Sometimes Zayn was really scared of his best friend. He was such an alpha.  
"How’s cooking classes going?"  
"Great! I love this, I really want to be a chef you know? And Louis smiles a lot when I cook for him."  
"Does he?" Zayn knew what that kind of look Harry was having meant. It was hope, like Louis actions were somehow encouraging him to stay in his blinded belief of being mates.  
"Yes. He loves cakes, and fish, loves eggs too, I try to learn that kind of recipes first. He said he’s fat, can you believe it man? Fat."  
"He’s not."  
"Of course he’s not. He’s great, have you seen his arse? Jesus damn me-"  
"Shut it. I don’t want to hear it. It’s an omega thing-"  
"It’s not. You’re an omega too, and your arse not as good as his."  
"I’m not so old!"  
"Louis’ not old! He’s perfect-"  
"I got it, I got it. Did you decided your birthday cake already?"  
"Yep, I’m going to bake it myself."  
"Then it’ll be delicious."  
"The hell it’ll be. I’m not inviting everybody though, just close friends, family and Louis’ friends. He will not forgive me if I don’t ask them to come."  
"Which friends?"  
"Niall and Liam, of course."  
"Liam." Zayn shivered at the name. He had a thing for Liam, he had a thing so strong for him, dragging him in the alpha’s direction.  
"You want him, don’t you? Pervert. Just because he’s all muscles and-"  
"I never seen him like, good. I will, in your birthday party."  
"Hope your heat’s not coming soon?"  
"No, these suppressants are good. I’m good, I’ll be good at your party."  
"Perfect time to meet him, yeah?"  
"Shut up."

It happened again, just one deep breath. Wasn’t even so deep, to be honest, the scent was everythwere.  
"Damn, alphas. At least four of them. You okay here Zee?" Doniya said, looking around with a worried expression.  
"I’m great. I’ll call you if it freaks me out."  
"Ok, bye. Have fun, and don’t mate with the wrong alpha!" she said jokingly, Zayn just sighed, looking for Liam, he had to be close, his scent was so strong, surrounding him, making him sweat in anticipation. He will meet him today, and Zayn was so sure Liam was his alpha.  
He always thought there was a reason why his heat came so early, and Liam was the reason. Something in his heart was screaming at him: it’s Liam, he’s the one.  
So he tried to follow the scent, and holy shit. He was there. His back, his back Jesus fucking Christ.  
So broad, those shoulders, his hair! Brown, somewhat light when the sun hit it, and his neck was…bitable. Short hair, plaid shirt, big hands. Thick fingers that could hold him just right, and when he turned around…

 

Liam smelled it, something different in the air. An omega.  
But it was not just an omega. Was THE omega, capital letters. The same omega that has been driving him insane since last year, Zayn. Of course he would be here, this was his best friend’s birthday party.  
He felt it get close, unmistakable closer to him. He was following his scent? No, he was just a kid right? He wouldn’t want him. No one wanted Liam, because he was a puppy. Nobody wanted an alpha that acted like that, so kind and submissive sometimes. Not good enough to be an alpha.  
He felt his gaze, he felt the change in his scent, more pheromones around him. Damn him, because Zayn’s scent was addictive. So sweet and strong, like chocolate and something fresh, like mint, and something manly. So weird and Liam’s favorite scent so far.  
He wanted to turn around so bad. He needed to see him. Properly for the first time.  
So he did.


	4. Fire,sparkles,a cold wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,i changed the dialogues things,someone told me it's annoying when i use - instead of " " so i changed it. but i don't really know how to use those things properly, i put them there hoping it's okay and understandable. feel free to correct me,i will apreciate it   
> thanks for reading,sorry for any errors and enjoy.

It was like fire, or sparkles, or a cold wind. It was there, almost touchable.  
Zayn had big brown eyes, at least three shades of brown that Liam found amazing, his olive skin looked so silky, so kissable. His pouty lips (fuck they were) red and those eyelashes, those eyebrows, that skinny body. Liam was damned.

Zayn stopped breathing, literally. Sparkles, fire, a cold wind. He could feel it.  
Liam was so…gorgeous. His lips were deep pink and the bottom one was bigger, making his mouth perfect for biting kisses. Thick eyebrows and small eyes, brown and kind eyes Zayn found himself getting lost into. Light brown eyelashes, there was a blush on his cheeks, and a birthmark on his neck (Zayn wanted to suck that mark off).  
“Ahm, hi. I’m Liam.” he said, voice soft and nervous. Zayn smiled, Liam smiled at him. Zayn wanted anything but making him smile all the time, the rest of his life.  
“Zayn. Nice to meet you, finally.” Liam smiled bigger, cheeks up and eyes so small. God, this guy was such a puppy.  
He sighed, watching the older man’s body. Why he had to be so hot? His face was so sweet, but his body. His body was other thing; Zayn could see his muscles trough the short sleeve plaid shirt, the broad shoulders, the arms. And nice legs, he could say.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re…an omega.” good Liam, nice way to start a relationship with the boy you want to claim someday, reminding him his status.  
“Yes, I am. You’re an alpha.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Strange. Very strange alpha are you, don’t you Liam? Puppy like alpha!” Niall said, hugging Liam from behind and smiling at Zayn. And the kid glared at him like he was a disgusting weird animal, growling softly at him. ”You’re kidding. No way, you’re possessive?”  
“No I’m not.” he blushed furiously, because right, he was possessive, but he had no reason. Liam was not…wait a minute, why Niall was calling Louis?  
“Hey Li! I missed you man, how are you?” the older omega kissed both cheeks and Zayn did growled this time, and made sure the men were listening. ”Hi Zayn, lovely to see you here.” Zayn looked at him without responding the smile. Louis chuckled and left winking at the blonde, Niall smiled fondly.  
“I guess you found your omega Li. He smells nice for you, and it’s possessive of you. Nice, pretty nice kid.” Zayn frowned and turned around, he felt somehow humiliated by the man. He knew he was a kid, but treating him like that was unjustified. Liam gave no sign of wanting Zayn, and he couldn’t control his jealousy. It was pathetic of him thinking Liam could want him like that. Alphas wanted submissive omegas. Not possessive or demanding ones. And he was not smelling different (what that even means to be honest).

After that very first encounter, Liam tried to stop thinking about the kid. But it was hard, because Zayn was in his mind, in his skin even. And he found himself going to Louis’ house too often. Much more than he’d like to admit. But no, he was definitely not taking Zayn so young.  
He was fourteen now, and he was tall, slender, beautiful. Liam was no idiot, he could see the way his hips moved when he was around. The looks he gave him, the little chats, everything about Zayn was tempting and impossible to ignore.  
“He’s perfect Lou.” he said one day. Louis snorted.  
“I know. Don’t be a pedophile.”  
“Are you kidding me right? There’s no way he could like me, he’s gone for Harry, and you know me, I wouldn’t force him.” he said, and no, Zayn was gone for Harry. He could be trying to seduce him, but the glint on his eyes when he was around the curly haired lad was all he needed to see.  
Zayn was hiding on a corner, listening closely and with his face contorted in disbelief. Was Liam serious?! He tried to be, you know, smooth about it, but he was fucking moving his ass on Liam’s direction! It was impossible to not know, to not get the memo.  
“Yes, but he wants you to. Trust me.” Zayn wanted to kiss Harry’s father.  
“Why? You’re nuts. You let your kid treat you like” careful Liam, you’re going for the bad way.  
“Shut up. That’s low Li. But trust me, I’m an omega and I know him enough. He’s not using his scent neutralizers here. And he knows Harry won’t respond. It’s for you.” Zayn really wanted to kiss him right now, it was in his face, Liam had to get it.  
“He what? He has to. Is dangerous for him to go outside without it.” the hint of worry in his voice made Zayn smile.  
“Tell him. Or better, claim him so he’s safe for the rest of his life.” yes! That exactly Liam, that exactly was all Zayn needed.  
The thing is, Zayn now knew Liam enough to understand why they fitted. It was pretty simple. Zayn had some things that didn’t fit on his omega status: he was moody, possessive, jealous, always too confident of himself, protective, with no sense of threat around him, and once he wanted something, he was going to get that something, doesn’t matter who or what he’ll need to take down.  
And Liam was the opposite: too kind, naïve, always ready to please people, always calm, even needy (he would be jealous if Louis or Niall were too caught up in something). He was so…nice. So cute, so perfect Zayn had to take a second to come back from his own thoughts. If it was for him, he would take Liam but he wasn’t strong enough.  
And Zayn was in love with him. He can’t tell when, but someday he walked in Harry’s house, Liam was there and his heart skipped a beat. He blushed, smiled like an idiot and stuttered on his greeting, feeling the alpha’s gaze over him. He realized that day, while they talked about some comic Liam had just bought, how he wanted to kiss Liam, to cuddle with him, to kiss him good morning and play with his hair, to mark his neck and tickle him until the older man was a breathless mess of laughs.  
“Louis he’s fourteen.” Zayn sighed, again, the age gap. His enemy, the only thing he couldn’t really fight.  
“So? The sooner the better Li.”  
“He’s a kid.”  
“He’s not a kid since his first heat. Actually, that’s what a heat means, you’re not a kid anymore you’re ready to have your own kids so-“  
“Shut up, I don’t want to hear it.”  
“You’re gone for him.”  
“Yes I am. But I won’t touch him. He’s too young.” holy crap, he just admitted it. Liam said he was gone for him! Zayn wanted to jump around in pure bliss, but…  
“I’m not.” he said, walking to stand next to Liam. Louis smiled and left them alone in the kitchen.-Liam…  
“Harry? Let’s go get groceries, yeah?” Louis asked.  
“No. I’m going with you. You stay with Zayn.” Liam answered, Zayn was suddenly really angry. He was trying to talk with him, to make him see what he wanted. It was okay, he loved him, everything was perfect.  
“You can’t run away forever Liam.” he stated instead, feeling the anger making him clench his fists, in a voice so sure Liam shivered, looking at him like he told a blasphemy.  
“Yes I can.” he took Louis arm and dragged him outside. But everyone in the house knew it was useless.  
Zayn was going to get him. Sooner or later, he just had to keep trying, exactly the way Harry was (and succeeding). Liam wanted him back, so it was a matter of time.


	5. A thing for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes,thanks for reading.  
> enjoy.

Zayn was on his last day of heat when Harry called.  
“Zee…” he could hear the sobs from the other line.  
“Harry what’s wrong?!”  
“Louis…he’s in heat. He kicked me out.”  
“Oh…I’m sorry Haz. But he always kicks you out, doesn’t he?”  
“Yeah but it’s…different this time. I thought I could…be there. Helping him or just…stay there.”  
“It’s too soon Harry.”  
“Fucking not. I’m tired Zee, I just want to go home.”  
“Then go. And tell him.”  
“Not a good idea. I’ll just take him. Come with me.”  
“My heat’s just over…”  
“Scent neutralizers. I’ll be with you, but come. Please.”Harry usually used the word “please” on very special occasions, which is why it was more valuable.  
“Ok, I’m getting dressed, call me when you’re here.”

On their way to Harry’s house, the green eyed boy became more and more nervous.  
“Fuck, just calm down Harry.”  
“I can’t. I feel something. Something off, he’s not…he’s not safe. I should’ve stayed, I should-“  
“Stop it, bloody alpha you are. He’s fine, we’re going to talk to him and he’ll be alright.”

But once on the door, things were quite different.   
The first thing Zayn did was freeze because of the alpha scent. He was aroused, very much aroused, ready to claim. Then he saw Liam’s back, a hint of Louis behind him. Liam was with his face buried on the omega’s neck, breathing in the scent. Zayn wanted to cry out, Liam was certainly not going to be his now. No alpha on this world would be able to let go of Louis being so close. While he was thinking all of this, Harry roared.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!”  
Liam stopped the kissing and looked at them.  
“I’m going to claim him. Leave.” he put all the strength of his alpha voice in the sentence. But Harry didn’t move. Zayn was already on the stairs when he stopped, he couldn’t face an alpha like that, even if it was breaking his heart.  
Zayn wanted Liam in a good way, he desired him because this alpha was the one for him. He felt it, he could see it, almost taste it in their conversations, their looks. It was not fair!  
“He’s mine!” Harry screamed and Liam laughed, Zayn looked back; that was not the alpha he fell for.  
“He’s not. He is going to be mine.”  
“Not if I’m here to stop it.”  
“Try it.” Liam said, kissing the omega and Harry growled as he was wounded to death. He pushed them inside, scratching the older man and kicking him. Zayn walked again to the door, growling as much as he could considering the alpha fight around him.  
“Liam…” Louis cried. Harry growled and Louis fixed his eyes on him. Zayn whimpered at the sight of Liam’s arm bleeding, and the older man saw him.   
He tried to ignore Zayn’s heartbeat, because he knew what it meant. An omega in pain. The omega he wanted in pain. So he remained still, watching the boy with tears on his eyes, feeling the pain as it was his. He asked himself what was he doing. Why.   
Harry pushed him off so he reacted. No way, no kid. He threw himself to Harry and they were on the floor.  
“STOP IT LIAM!” he screamed, Zayn was on the door, watching with huge eyes the scene and Louis was desperate.“Don’t you touch him, no! You hurt him and I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you, let him go!”  
“He’s sick Louis! He’s crazy he…” he tried to say. Zayn was froze in his place.  
“You too. You’re attacking a kid.”  
“Fuck you Louis. You know what? You’re sick too. You’re going on with this shit and you know it’s wrong. You’re disgusting.” he was so pissed. So angry he could really hurt Louis. He fucking called him! It was not his fault! Then why he was feeling so bad? So guilty? A quick look at Zayn made him understand.  
The dark haired kid was still on the door, trembling and crying softly. Scared of him.  
“Leave. Now. I don’t ever want to see you again.”  
“Me neither.” with that Liam stormed out, walking past Zayn and growling at him, in a clear order of “follow me”. He shook from head to toe before following. This was not the alpha he wanted.

Downstairs, Zayn gripped Liam’s arm.  
“What the hell was that?” he asked, voice strangled. The older man sighed, turning around and looking at the boy. He was about to answer when Harry came and sat on the stairs, crying with his face hidden on his knees.  
“Haz…” Zayn said, forgetting everything about Liam because Harry wasn’t okay. That simple action, made Liam’s jaw clench.  
“I love him Zayn. I love him and I can’t stop. And I’m a freak you know? I know I am. I should die so he can be happy.”  
“Don’t say that!” Zayn hugged him, Liam was feeling uncomfortable. He didn’t mean to hurt him but Louis called!  
“I need him Zee, why I need him so bad?!” the kid said, looking helplessly at his best friend. Liam had enough.  
“Because you’re sick.”  
“You’re sick too Liam.” Zayn answered. Liam looked wounded by his words. “You attacked him.”  
“He did it first!” he knew it was a childish answer, but he couldn’t think anything better.  
“You was trying to mate with his mate.”  
“He’s NOT his mate. When are you two going to get that?!”  
“He is. Except for the physical part, they are mates. And if you can’t see that you’re blinded.”  
“Is sick.”  
“Is not. Is not because Harry’s probably not Louis’ son.” Harry looked at him confused. Liam wanted to punch something, why was Zayn planting that dumb idea in the poor kid’s brain?  
“What?”  
“If you were, then you wouldn’t be feeling this way. I love my parents, but they don’t smell good to me at all. Is a natural thing Haz. And you don’t have a single thing in common with him physically.” Zayn said, absolutely sure of his words. He talked about this with his sister and the conclusion was that: there was something strange in the bond Harry and Louis shared, that could only be explain in this way. Somehow, Harry was not Louis biological son.  
“You’re lying. Liam, leave now. I’m going to grandma’s. And Liam, don’t you ever try that again, because I rather be dead than have to see you with Louis. C’mon Zee.” but the omega was quiet, still on the floor. ”What’s wrong? C’mon I want to go.” Zayn was looking straight to Liam’s eyes. There was tension there, Zayn was breathing slowly and deep, taking in the alpha’s scent. A mixture of arousal and anger, and the always remaining Liam natural scent.  
“You smell really nice Liam.” he said, Harry rolled his eyes, walking away and living them alone. Liam chuckled.  
“Sure. I always smell nice to you. You’re practically throwing yourself to me.” Zayn opened his eyes big, feeling ashamed and humiliated.  
“I’m an omega, but that is not a reason for you to say those things about me. Respect me, idiot.” he stood up, walking past him swallowing his tears. This was the real Liam? Alpha Liam? Then he didn’t want him anymore. He was a man, he deserved respect.  
“No! Zayn I’m…I’m sorry I just…this was the stupidest thing I ever did and I…” Liam breath and fuck, Zayn was in heat? ”What the fuck?! Are you out and in heat?! How do you even…?!”  
“Harry called. He was with me. I was safe.”  
“Safe my balls. He left you in heat and with me?!” what the hell was that kid even thinking?!”  
“I’m out of my heat.”  
“You still smell good. Too good for your own good. I’ll walk you home.”  
“No. Go away. I don’t want you around me.” that hit Liam low, sinking in his chest. He remembered Zayn’s scared face in a flash, the guilt washing every other feeling from him.  
“Sorry, I’m really sorry. I do respect you, I…I like you Zayn. I’m angry, that’s all.”  
“I don’t care. Leave me alone.”  
“You said I smell nice…”  
“And you do. Doesn’t mean anything else. Let me go.” Liam sighed again, and did the most stupid thing he thought he could. He hugged Zayn from behind, burying his face on the boy’s hair, breathing his addictive scent.  
“I have a thing for you."


	6. Boyfriend and awkward conversations.

“I have a thing for you. Your scent drives me mad, all the time. And I think you’re the prettiest thing I ever saw in my life. I like your smile and when we talk I feel something, I feel what I thought I should feel with my omega. “ he smiled a little. “I’m not a good alpha, because I like to do things for people, I like to be kind so usually I get in trouble, or called puppy. And I like you. And you’re still just a kid Zayn. A kid and I…when Louis called I thought about you. About how bad it is that I go to Lou’s house just to see you, to talk to you a moment and calm myself with your scent.” Zayn was almost crying, he wanted to turn around and kiss him. “How I lost it when you smile at Harry too big, or you’re in heat and I can smell it in him. I thought about the last time I felt like I was going to take you. And I understood what Louis meant somehow. Because I desire you too bad, and I’m not allowed to have you.”  
“What are you even saying? I’ll tell you this: I had my first heat because of you. It started the second I felt your scent around. And I was too young, so it had to be because of something. Once in the room I got it, you were outside and I was going crazy. I needed you, I need you so bad during my heats. I…” he blushed. ”I call you, it’s embarrassing but you’ll get it I hope. You’re my…the man I want to call my alpha, Liam. I wouldn’t mind be yours, as long as you’re mine. I’d actually love that.” They were face to face now, and Zayn was smiling, cheeks still red because of his words.  
“You can’t know that, you’re fourteen. Being bonded is for life Zayn.”  
“I know. I’m an omega, being bonded is the only thing my mother cares about for me. But I like you, I’m in love with you. Really in love with you.”  
“Again, too young to know what love is.”  
“Oh, am I? That’s great, because you obviously know what love is right? You, who have seen love with your own eyes since Harry was three, and despite that, was about to mate with Louis. You, who roared at me and lost it when my first heat came. You, who look at me with those eyes that practically scream “I need you”, you-“  
“I got it, it was a stupid decision.”  
“No, it was not stupid, it was unfair and mean. Because you knew what will do to Harry, and me. You can’t ignore the fact I’ve been trying to get you for a year Liam. And I hadn’t stop for a reason. Is because I think you’re the one for me, despite my age. You…you’re everything I’m not.” Zayn took a step back, pushing the older man a little bit. “I’m everything you’re not, you’re a bad alpha? I’m a worst omega. I’m moody, I get angry easily, I lost my nerves even more easily, I don’t give a damn about the people I don’t like, and when I want something, I get it. And I’m pretty much possessive. The worst things an omega can be, I am. So don’t come to me with your dumb “you’re too young” speech ‘cause I got no time for that. I love you, or I think I did until today, and I want you. Still, so eventually, I’ll get you. Even if I need to be out without scent neutralizers for other two years or so-“  
“You’re not even trying that. It’s dangerous, very much dangerous Zayn-“  
“Then claim me. Make me yours.”  
“It’s not necessary like that, they will still try to do things to you even if you’re mated.”  
“But you’ll be with me. If you make me yours, you’ll be there. All the time, that’s how you are.” Zayn smiled fondly at him and Liam blushed. It was true, it’s how he was.  
“I’m not sure about it. I still think you’re too young, and we’re not dating properly I…”  
“We got a month, more than that, all the time you need to decide. The sooner the better though, anyway.” Liam looked at him smiling. This boy, so beautiful and smart, was there, waiting for him from all the alphas, choosing him. Wanting him, taking mature decisions and asking him for a thing he had wanted for enough time. Liam was lucky. He sighed and hugged him again.  
“I’d like that. Be my…boyfriend, yeah?” Zayn blushed furiously; neck reddening while nodding on Liam’s chest taking a deep breath. Like always, Liam’s scent invaded him, calmed his thoughts and he laughed a little, tightened the hug.  
Boyfriend. 

The very next day Liam went to Zayn’s high school to get him. They walked home slowly, talking about everything they could think about, ending in a heated discussion about Marvel.   
Liam found Zayn’s personality more attractive than he imagined trough the days. The boy was addictive, his laugh, the way his nose will wrinkle if it was a real smile, his tongue and the nervous way he was always wetting his lips while saying an opinion. But his words were far more interesting. He was smart, ironic at the best, and he had his mind set in things in a strangely mature way.  
Zayn wanted to be a journalist, or a writer, or an artist. Probably the last one the most, but he told Liam he had thought about it and it was not possible, because that kind of life is not safe thinking economically. And he wanted a family (that was an awkward moment), at least three kids and a house with dogs and cats. So he had to have a well paid job.  
“I don’t want my kids to feel, like I can’t buy them whatever they want. Even a part of the moon, I’ll buy it for them.” Liam blushed at that, such a cheesy thought. “How’s your job going?”  
“Oh, it’s fine. I’m almost done with my internship and I’ll be hired as soon as I get my title.”  
“Wow, that’s awesome man. So good!”  
“Yeah, I guess they need a new pediatrician there, it’s fine. They still look at me weird because of my status but…I’m calm to be an alpha, right?”  
"You are. It’s adorable, actually. An alpha, being so gentle with kids." Liam blushed even more. So awkward. "But I don’t understand why you decided that if you wanted to be a firefighter."  
“For my…future family. I’m not scared of death, I’ll die saving someone but I don’t want my kids growing up alone. I know it’s not necessary like that, the chances are really low but if I can avoid that risk, I will." Zayn blushed this time. ”I’ll be saving kids so it’s not so bad. I like this, my job is great and I don’t know, I’ll know what to do if my kids get sick.   
“Yeah, that’s pretty useful, isn’t it?” and they laughed, letting the awkward moment go.


	7. A scene.

It was a week before Zayn’s heat.   
Liam was walking to get him when he saw a kid crying.  
“Hey buddy, what’s wrong? Where’s your mother?” the kid immediately stopped his sobs and answered.  
“Don’t know. She left!” and cried again. Liam kneeled and touched his shoulder gently.  
“Don’t worry, she must be around. I’ll help you look for her, ok?” the kid nodded and took Liam’s hand easily, walking and looking around.  
Like fifteen minutes later, they found a woman who was histerically asking everyone for her son. When she saw them, she ran and grabbed the kid, kissing him and crying over the boy’s hair.  
“Oh my God Tyler! I’m so sorry I lost you baby! I don’t know what happened! Won’t happen ever again love, I promise!” she said, holding the kid close. They were on the gates of Zayn’s school now, and Liam was watching some younger boys run outside. He saw Zayn and smiled at him, trying to walk to him but the woman stopped him.  
“Thank you so so much…”  
“Liam.”  
“Liam! You don’t know how scared I was for him. You’re an angel. My name’s Amelia, nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too, I’m glad we found you. But now I need to-“  
“Let me buy some coffee to say thank you, or invite you a drink. Whatever you want” Liam glanced her over and yes, she was an omega, pretty young, and really nice to look at. But her smell was not…right. And the look on her face wasn’t nice.  
“Oh, no, I’m sorry. I’m waiting-“  
“For me.” Zayn finished his words standing next to him, looking at the woman as she was a cockroach (and Zayn didn’t like cockroaches).  
“Hi to you, too. Is he your brother or nephew? Cousin maybe?” And no, why she was asking that?  
“No, actually he’s my boyfriend.” Amelia opened her eyes in surprise.  
“What?”  
“Exactly that, I’m his boyfriend, so you can leave with your kid now, he’s taken.”  
“You…just talked to me like that? How dare you, disgusting male omega! I’m over you, darling, I’m better than you in every way. And you, are a too soft alpha. You should be beating him for that!” Liam growled at her.  
“Don’t you dare to say a thing about him. He’s better than you, he’s higher than you in status and personality. Better leave.” Amelia took a step closer to Liam and Zayn lost it. He roared at her, stepping in between them and growling, sending all the anger waves he could to her. She was not touching him.  
“What the…?” she backed up and looked at them in disbelief. “He just…fought me. An older omega. For you, when you are the one who should have-“  
“You leave or I’ll make you” she glared at him, confused. Took another step closer making Zayn growl. Liam was behind him, calmly watching.  
“You’re so weird.” And with that, she left.  
When Zayn turned around, he pushed Liam strongly, making him almost fall.  
“Zayn, what are-“  
“Shut up. You don’t let other people touch you.”  
“She was not-“  
“I said shut up. I’m talking.” His voice was angry, so Liam did. It was something strange, he knew he could disobey him, but not entirely. The force on Zayn’s voice was making him…submit. “You don’t let other people get so close, you don’t let some bitch talk to you like that, look at you like that. You defend me, ‘cause it’s your job. You don’t let them-“ but Zayn was cut by a kiss.  
Their first kiss actually. And it was great, to say at least.  
Their lips crashed and fitted, taking their breaths and minds away, making them realize that, damn, they were meant to be. You don’t feel that way with someone you’re not in love with, with someone you’re not supposed to be with forever. Liam smiled in the kiss, grabbing Zayn’s hips pulling him closer, hands tight around his waist. Zayn bit his bottom lip, licking it after, throwing his arms around the older man’s neck, giggling when they drifted apart.  
“You’re right. It won’t happen again”  
“The hell it won’t, I’ll make sure of it.” Zayn kissed Liam’s cheek blushing, taking his hand and pulling him. They walked to the younger’s house between kisses and nervous laughs.

“Liam?”  
“What?”  
“My…heat’s coming. Tomorrow, I guess. Are you…like” blushing furiously, Zayn looked away. “going to help me with it, or I should lock up inside my room?” Liam took a second to think about it.  
Zayn was there, in his house, for the tenth time and he was comfortable, sprawled on the couch with the remote on one hand and a tea cup on the other.  
“Stay the night?”   
“What?!”  
“Stay the night…if you want. I’ll help you, I’ll…take care of your heat, if you want me to.”  
“I want you to. Do you want to?” Liam blushed, avoiding Zayn’s eyes. The black haired lad stood up and walked to stand in front of him, taking his chin and making him connect eyes. Liam sighed.  
“I want to. I think I love you.” The smile on Zayn’s face was the most beautiful thing Liam ever saw, the boy was glowing, tongue behind his teeth and wrinkled nose.  
“I love you too.” And they kissed, because now it was a normal thing and their favorite activity to do together, with cuddling and sleeping (just sleeping) together. Zayn stayed on Liam’s house almost all week, walking to school and back from it everyday with Liam. It almost felt like they were a couple already.  
“So, I can stay? I don’t know if it’s coming tomorrow for sure but…”  
“It’s fine, you can stay here as long as your mother allows you.”  
“Forever then? She loves you, wants you to mate with me probably as much as I do.”  
“But Doniya hates me.”  
“She doesn’t, she just…doesn’t trust you, like she doesn’t trust any alpha on this world.” Zayn jumped and Liam held him, so Zayn had his legs around Liam’s waist and his arms around his neck.   
“Why you always do this?”  
“I love when you carry me.”  
“You’re so skinny, anyone can carry you.”  
“Don’t ruin the moment. Carry me to the kitchen, I want something to eat.”  
“Sorry I’m not Harry, I can’t cook like that-“  
“I don’t want Harry, he cooks sweet, everything is sweet, and I like spicy dishes, we can learn to cook those together.” Liam smiled, looking fondly at Zayn and thinking to himself how he got so lucky. “What you’re looking at?”  
“Your eyes. So pretty eyes you have Zee. And eyelashes. And you’re skin is so-“  
“I got it, carry me.” He cut up, hiding his flushed face on Liam’s neck and smiling like an idiot. He could get use to that. Oh yes.


	8. Bite me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what this chapter is,you can skip it if you want. i don't know really.  
> sorry,probably's full of mistakes and weird things.  
> enjoy if you can.

When it was time to sleep, everything was awkward. Because really, they did anything sexual on these days. Absolutely anything, just kisses and never too hot kisses.   
“Goodnight Zayn.” Liam said, turning around. The younger boy frowned, but took his place spooning Liam despite the size difference. “Oh, do you want me to be the small spoon now?”  
“I love both, but you turned around, so not complains.”  
“Okay, g’night”  
“Goodnight Li.”  
Their goodnights were valid for less than three hours, when Zayn woke up on fire. He felt his skin burning, flushed, and something wet between his thighs. He was in heat, very much in heat.  
“Fuck, Liam. Liam wake up.” But Liam was totally asleep, and Zayn was already rock hard and leaking, the alpha scent blurring his mind. “Liam wake the fuck up!”  
“Mhh, what, what’s wrong?”  
“Smell.” Liam sniffed the air, less than a second before he was opening his eyes and looking straight to Zayn’s, pupils blown and lips parted.   
“Fuck, you smell too good.” He said, burying his face on Zayn’s neck, putting his hands on the slender waist, pressing his body against the sweaty one. “Shit.” He licked the skin, sucked a pretty mark moving his hips, feeling Zayn’s erection on his thigh.   
“Please, please do something. I can’t-“  
“Shhh love, I’m here. Don’t worry.” With that simple phrase, Zayn left the heat take over his mind, trusting Liam’s hands in the process. He felt the alpha’s scent, the arousal on it, and Liam’s hard on in his hip.   
“Liam…” he whispered, grabbing Liam’s face to kiss him heatedly, needing the alpha more than ever.  
“I’m here, just for you.” The older man tried to think before acting, he had to be careful. Zayn was young, too young, too skinny, too small. And he was out of his mind, not noticing things he should, like the way Liam’s hands were bruising his sides. “Fuck.”  
“Li…c’mon…” Zayn was breathing hard, scratching the alpha’s back, grinding against him with clumsy moves, inexperienced as he was.  
“Calm down babe, I got you, okay? Let me do…” so Liam did. Because this omega, soon to be his omega, was a mess in his arms and he had to.  
Liam took his time kissing Zayn’s chest, marking his collarbones, playing with his nipples and making him come once. He removed his bóxers after that, caressing the boy’s thighs carefully.  
“Touch me, oh please touch me-“ the alpha kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth slowly, taking his breath while touching the inside of his thighs, groaning when the slick ran trough his fingers.  
“So wet for me already baby.” He pressed the skin, Zayn moaned loudly and buried his nails on Liam’s shoulders.  
“Please, please…” Liam kissed his neck, moving his right hand to the boy’s low belly, pressing, gaining a lovely whine from him. Then he finally took his cock. And Zayn sighed in content at the sensation.  
Liam’s hand was big, covering his length and stroking just right, using his come like lube and he was so close again, he wanted to scream, to tear apart his own skin to breathe, everything was so hot.  
And then they connect eyes and Zayn’s breathless. Like a Déjà vu, he hears the voice and looks at the eyes and knows. It’s him. He dreamt about Liam, he was the one.  
“Zayn? You okay?” he asked and Zayn just cried, hiding his face on his hands because he couldn’t bare his own feelings, couldn’t stop his heart from melting in the sensation, because he found him. “What’s wrong? Don’t cry, Zee I’m sorry it thought you-“  
“No. it’s okay, I want this. I want this so bad Liam I laughed at Harry, when he said soulmates existed. I laughed and now I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe because I’m in heat and your scent is, ugh, and I dreamt about you before, I heard your voice and saw your eyes and, fuck, I think I always knew but now I got the confirmation.” He was rambling, he knew Liam was not going to understand a thing about it but he wished, deep in his heart, Liam was feeling something like that too.  
“Ok, don’t cry, I don’t…you know, understand it but I believe you. So breathe with me and I’ll help you with this and we’ll sleep next.”  
“No. you gotta bite me. Got to mate with me, you said you will.”  
“But Zayn you’re crying-“  
“Not anymore, a moment of weakness. Now-go back to what you were doing. Look how you are, and how I am, don’t tell me you will stop.” He said, smirking at the face Liam made when Zayn touched his still under clothes dick.  
“Okay, understood.”   
Liam started again, with soft touches and deep kisses, biting Zayn’s side and his left thigh, feeling him tremble and whine.   
“Do-do something, don’t stare…”  
“But you’re gorgeous. And you’re mine.” Zayn moaned when a finger brushed his rim, feeling the slick drip more and more. “Lovely.”  
“Stop with the pervert things, do something, do-oh”   
“Better now?” Liam asked, pushing his middle finger as deep as he could. Zayn was tight, not just tight, he was really tight and the older man was having trouble to stop himself. He was an alpha, after all, and his instincts were trying to take over his mind (claim him, take him, bite him, breed him). “You’re on the pill right?”  
“Ye-oh fuck, yes.”  
“Good.” He said, adding another finger and kissing Zayn’s hip, brushing his cock and waiting.  
“Ohhh…no, don’t-Liam!” the alpha smiled, sucking the tip of Zayn’s cock slowly, licking it, making him beg. “I can’t-I can’t, oh god, Liam-“ he came, just like that. “Told you, oh damn look at you. Your lips-“  
“You taste really good, to be honest.” Liam said, whipping the come from his lips and sucking, teasing, but Zayn was having nothing of that. He gripped the alpha’s face and snogged him till he felt the hands on his legs, spreading them.  
“You little-“  
“Fuck me. Now. I’m in heat, do-“  
“I’m doing something, you just-“  
“Do more.” For a second, both were silent, and then they were laughing like idiots because what the fuck they were saying? “Oh fuck, I love you. But I really need you to knot me. Where are your alpha instincts? Do I not smell nice to you?”  
“You smell deliciously. And I’m trying to control my…alpha stuff. Don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I don’t care. Liam c’mon, be an alpha.”  
“I am an alpha, all the time.”  
“Puppy.”  
“Not. Don’t even go there.”  
“Puppy alpha, puppy. Pup-“ Zayn meowed, three fingers too deep inside to even breathe. His skin was too hot again, seriously why his heat was so bad this time? (obviously because of the fit alpha who was actually next to him, but you can’t blame him for not thinking straight).   
“Not such a puppy now ha?” Liam smiled, biting hard on Zayn’s collarbone.   
“Please.” There was something on Zayn’s voice, something that made him snap. He felt the fire in his limbs, he felt the lightness in his mind, which was set on a single thing: knot him.  
First of all, he took all of his clothes off. Zayn saw his cock and his breath hitched.   
“You’re…big.” He said, Liam smiled.  
“Alpha stuff.” The he gripped the boy’s legs again, pushed them open wide and aligned himself, ready to be inside. But before he did, he put his fingers back on Zayn’s hole, fucking him fast just for the sake of seeing him fall apart, crying in pleasure when he reached his prostate. He took off the fingers, sucking on them to taste.  
“Fuck, don’t do that. Pervert.” Zayn said, but that action turned him on even more. Liam winked, it was adorable because he winked with both eyes, and pushed the tip of his cock inside.  
Tight. Oh so tight. Unbelievably tight.  
But he goes on, slow but without stopping, until he bottoms out.  
“Yes, yes yesyesyes.” It’s like a litany, finally he’s inside, finally they are one. It hits them, at the same time, they’re one in that very second, one person. As close as possible.  
“I love you.” Liam says, pulling back and thrusting in again, trying to be gentle, but he can’t. He can’t because he’s an alpha, and now his instincts are all in his mind. So he goes faster and faster everytime, feeling Zayn squeal under him, his nails hurting his back.  
Zayn is feeling everything, everything he thought he should feel in his first time. He feels complete, finally complete for once in his life. He feels Liam’s arousal, the desire on his kind eyes that remain kind despite the situation. And he’s breathing, Liam’s scent around him, mixing with his own, forming a new scent that will be with them the rest of his life. He’s someone’s. And he can’t believe because that kind of things never happen to mans like him, especially so young. But Liam, Liam’s there, inside of him and touching that spot that makes his eyes flash white, he’s scratching him trying to get some relief.  
“Don’t-touch yourself.” Liam says, catching Zayn’s hand and putting it over his head. Zayn’s cock is trapped between his bodies, his legs are on Liam’s waist and the bed is moving, he can tell because something is sounding around.  
“Deeper, deeper Liam.” Liam does, puts Zayn’s leg on his shoulder, going as deep as he can forgetting everything about the boys virginity or age.   
“I’m…fuck, I’m about to…”  
“Yes, knot me, please knot me.” Zayn cries when Liam push hard inside, cock throbbing and he feels the swell. “Please…” it’s the word what makes Liam surrender.  
His knot swells inside Zayn and wow, it’s a big one, pretty big, probably the biggest he ever had. He has to claim. Now.   
Liam kisses his jaw and goes for the bond spot, biting as hard as he can, breaking the skin, sucking drips of blood, feeling the bond finally inside. He feels what Zayn’s feeling and Zayn feels what he’s feeling. Is strange but so good at the same time.  
Zayn feels bliss in each part of his body and mind, he smiles because now he’s mated, now he belongs to Liam and Liam belongs to him. It’s perfect.  
“I love you Liam.”  
“I love you too. Gosh, I was so rough with you.” He complains, caressing the lovebites softly but Zayn hiss anyway, feeling the tingly sensation.   
“it’s fine, I don’t mind. You are hell of an alpha in bed.” And they’re laughing, it’s how they work. Liam kisses his cheek and put them in a more comfortable position, because they got at least half an hour to go. “It’s so weird, I can feel you coming inside of me.” It shouldn’t make Liam blush like a teenage girl in front of his crush but it certainly does, and Zayn tease him about it until the knot goes down enough.  
“Do you feel okay? I didn’t hurt you to-damn.” Liam is mesmerized by the sight of his come, his come sliding from Zayn’s hole, trough his lovely thighs, wetting the already soaked sheets, and the scent is mixed and Zayn is claimed. Zayn is his and smells like him and fuck. “Go to sleep. Or do you want to eat something? You need to rest before the next wave.”  
“Eat. Then sleep. But I need to clean this, can you help me?” Zayn uses his soft voice, the one he knows will make Liam do whatever he’s asking for, and now he wants to be spoiled.  
“Yes. A minute.” He’s back with a wet towel to wipe him, then he’s back with some microwave dish that Zayn eats happily, smiling at his alpha and feeling his ass sore, deliciously sore.   
The next wave hits me when he’s done with the food, he doesn’t give Liam and option, straddling him and grinding, sitting on his dick once it’s hard enough. Liam is mesmerized again, Zayn bouncing there, moaning softly, lips red, body sticky. Perfect.


	9. Harder than you thought.

(Liam’s POV)  
Liam wakes up first, he feels a little tired because it’s Zayn’s third day of heat and when he looks at the clock is seven a.m, he fell asleep three hours ago.  
His mate’s sleeping next to him pacefully, and his face reveals how young he is.   
Liam can’t believe it, he mated a fourteen years old kid. Why he did that? He’s a kid, a kid who doesn’t know what he wants, what he needs. But it’s late, now Zayn’s stuck with him forever.  
God, he looks so young when he sleeps. So young. Because he fucking is.  
“Fuck…” Liam doesn’t know if he wants to jump around in happiness or cry because he tried, he tried to stop himself, to stop Zayn but it wasn’t going to work anyway. Who can actually resist Zayn? He’s perfect. And Liam can’t wait for him to grow up, to have stubble and gets taller, he hopes he won’t lose his cheekbones and lips.  
He mated with a kid.  
“I’m sorry Zee…I hope you love me when you grow up enough to understand what being mated really means. I know I will.” he kisses Zayn’s forehead and goes back to sleep.  
He has someone now. Finally.  
(End POV)

When Zayn goes back home, he shows everyone his bite mark, happily smiling at his mother when she looks at him with pride in her eyes for the first time since his first heat.  
“Liam’s a good men Zayn, I’m glad you waited for him.” she said, and Zayn hugged her, smiling because he knows he got probably one of the best men in the universe. And he’s all his.  
“I’m glad too mom.”

“Are you not going to talk with Louis ever again?” Zayn asked, one night with his hands playing with Liam’s hair, or lack of because of the buzzcut he had recently.  
“No. He’s…he’s doing something-awful. Disgusting, he’s sick and-“  
“And your best friend ever. He’s not sick. I’m telling you Harry is not-“  
“You don’t know. Until that moment, I don’t want you around Louis or Harry.”  
“Like I will listen to you about that.”  
“You will. At least away from Louis.”  
“You’re insane Liam. You loved the man three months ago, what changed?”  
“Everything changed. And I have you now, you have all my time.” They kissed sweetly and smiled at each other, floating in his own fluffy cloud away from the reality, where their friends were having a tough time.  
“I can’t believe you’re actually leaving with me. Isn’t a little bit strange?”  
“Why?”  
“Your mother didn’t even flinched when you told her…”  
“She wants me with you, and as far as the family as she can. Maybe dad will come back now that I have my own family.” Zayn avoided Liam’s eyes because Liam could feel the shadow of sadness on Zayn’s heart. He could never change his status, he will always be a shame for his family.  
“Hey, don’t be sad. I’m here for you, forever.”  
“I know. I love you”  
“I love you too.”

“I want ten kids.” Liam choked on his water, it was far too early for this conversation.  
“What?” Zayn smiled sweetly and kissed him briefly (he was sweaty).  
“I want ten kids.”  
“Hell no.” Zayn frowned.  
“Why not?”  
“Not enough money for ten, not enough patience for ten, not enough years of life for ten Jesus.” Zayn laughed and kissed him more, despite the sweat and Liam held him against the kitchen counter.   
“At least two then, okay?”  
“yeah, two is so much better. Actually two sound-“  
“Like a good beginning. Go take a shower, you stink babe.” Liam pouted (seriously, who was the youngest in this relationship) but left.  
Zayn sat in the kitchen table and thought about it again, he wanted a big family and he wished Liam could give him kids soon. He was more than ready, even if he was barely sixteen now.  
Then his mind went to Harry, and how he missed him. They tried to stay in touch but with Louis moods and Liam’s insistence was pretty hard. They catched up in high school but it wasn’t the same.  
He was putting the kettle on when…  
“LIAM” it was Niall’s voice, but he never sounded like that before. Zayn ran to the door and opened and wow. Niall wasn’t alone, he was with another man. Male omega, which was in a terrible state.  
“OH God, Niall come in, come in” Liam was running with a towel around his waist and froze at the view.  
“What the hell Niall?”  
“It’s not my fault, I found him like this, I promise.”  
“Niall…he’s an alpha…” the man cried on Niall’s shoulder. Zayn knew in that very second this man was raped.  
“He’s my alpha. Not going to touch you. I promise.”  
“Josh, love look at me. I won’t let anyone touch you, but Liam is Zayn’s, ok? Your safe, your safe here.” That was a side of Niall neither Liam or Zayn ever saw before, he was…well, in proper alpha form. Keeping Josh close, using his voice to sooth him, stroking his cheeks but with that aura, such possessiveness Liam was afraid to walk closer.  
“He needs a shower, and a doctor.”  
“No! No doctors, please…”  
“You need a doctor, you need a hospital. I need your car, mine is…I don’t even know, I need your car.”  
“I’ll drive you.” Liam said, walking straight to the bedroom and Zayn to the bathroom, bringin a wet towel to wipe some of the blood on Josh face and arms, he was wearing some ripped shorts and a tank top. Covered in bruises and cuts and scars. Zayn gulped, trying not to think about the poor man destiny.  
“Let’s go.” And they left, Zayn stayed home without a single thought in his mind. Blank, because it could had been him.  
He never felt so scared in his life because no one ever tried to do anything to him, but it was a possibility. He never really thought about it because, well, he had Harry and then he had Liam and he had Doniya and Waliyha who were always thinking about him. He never had to face any kind of danger because they were always around.  
Zayn prayed, for the first time in years he prayed for Josh, for help for him, so he could heal physically and mentally. He prayed because he couldn’t do anything else.

Liam was there for him soon, knowing Zayn wasn’t feeling okay.  
“Babe?”  
“I’m here. I’m fine. How’s Josh?”  
“He was left in the hospital, Niall stayed, he needs to be there at least three days. The made these studies, he has no broken bones and no internal severe wounds. But he needs to stay and therapy. Probably years of it. I can’t believe it, I thought that kind of things were over now. It’s so…”  
“Primitive. Like alphas are animals, rude stupid animal who can’t control their cocks and-“  
“Calm down Zayn. I’m an alpha.”  
“Not like them. You would never, ever lay a hand on someone who was not up for it.” Liam sighed, closing the distance between them and kissing his omega. Zayn felt Liam’s concern about him and smiled faintly.  
“I’m so sorry for him Li…”  
“Me too. We’ll help him, even if Niall doesn’t want him in the end. We will do our best to-“  
“Niall will have him. You saw him Li, Niall wasn’t even Niall there. He was gone for Josh.”  
“Yeah, but it’ll be hard for both of them. I just hope they’re okay after all. I hope they can be happy. Together or not.”  
“They’ll be together. Like you and I.”  
“Yeah. Like you and I.”

“Zayn we talked about this, why so soon?”  
“Because I…”  
“You’re going to college Zayn, you’re getting your degree and then we’ll talk about kids. It’s final.”  
“Liam!”  
“No. it’s a serious thing Zayn, as much as I love you, you’re seventeen Zee. You need to do things before becoming a father. And no, I don’t care what your mother said about how your father will be proud of you if you have kids. I don’t care about him, I don’t see why we need him in our lives” Zayn was exhausted, he had this discussion with Liam like a thousand times the last week.  
Everything started when his father came back to the house and called Zayn to say hello. Zayn cried, like a baby, and held Liam close to himself.  
Wali and Safaa came to visit the day after, Doniya picked them up the next day, and his mother called. She said something that had Zayn thinking too much for his own good. She said ‘You’re father said he wants grandsons. I think he’s thinking about you. I know he’ll be so proud of you if you had babies Zayn…after all, is what you’re meant for.’ And no, it was not nice at all. It was rude and his mother was not like that, but Zayn could understand her.   
Now Zayn needed kids. To make his father proud.  
“He’s my father! We don’t need him, we want him.”  
“Talk for you. I don’t want him around my kids. He…he left Zayn. Remember that? For you, for the stupidiest reason-“  
“You’ll never get the dynamics in my family. We’re all alphas but me. I’m a weirdo, I should not exist like this, especially being a man Li. I just should not-“  
“Would you please stop? I don’t have time for this now Zayn. I’m running late for work, again. See you in the afternoon.”  
Zayn felt something snap inside of him. Liam left. No kiss, no smile, no anything. And the house was now big and cold. He was still young, he wanted the love his father once felt for him. Why it was so hard for Liam to understand that?  
“I love you.” He said to the air, because yes, he was as in love as he was three years ago. He felt the bond and focused on it, feeling Liam’s sadness.  
What?! Why was he sad?!  
He took the phone and called, he had to know.  
“What now Zee?”   
“Why are you sad?” Liam sighed, Zayn felt a tug in his heart.   
“Because I miss you. So bad. We only argue and it’s always because of your father and kids. You don’t understand now, but you will when you grow up enough. I love you, and I gotta go. Bye”  
Zayn sighed, walking to the mirror, evaluating his reflection. He was taller, but still had baby face. And was skinny. He sighed again, picking his bag from the floor and holding his tears.  
He was making Liam sad.


	10. A bond without love.

Niall mated with Josh a month after that, when Zayn decided he needed space.  
Liam let him go and that’s what made Zayn come back.  
“Why you’re not even stopping me?!”  
“Why? It’s your decision Zayn, if you want to leave, you’re free to go. But the bond is unbreakable.”  
“Be an alpha for once in your life an make me stay.” He yelled, knowing the second he finished it was a huge mistake.  
Liam was red, and mad, and sad. Altogether, Zayn’s fault.  
“Sorry I didn’t-“ but Liam had nothing of that, he grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, pushing him until he fell on their bed.   
“I’m never a good enough alpha for you right?! Never. I pretend I don’t realize but you always look at me like that, like I’m too soft, like I’m not alpha enough.” Liam took off his shirt and pants, and Zayn opened his eyes. No way. Liam was not-“I’ll show you my inner alpha. And you’ll regret the day you wished for it.”  
“No. Liam no. you’re not like this, you’re not this-“  
“Of course I am. I’m a fucking alpha. An animal who can’t control his cock, right?! That’s what you said. I can be the worst of your nightmares Zayn, I just loved you enough to hold myself back. This is what I get for mating with a kid.” At that, the younger boy lost it.   
Zayn stood up and slapped him. Then pushed him, then kissed him while crying too hard.  
“I love you. I love you the way you are. I didn’t meant it. You’re not like this, you wouldn’t hurt me.” He said, face on the crook of Liam’s neck, breathing his scent. “Come back…”  
Liam took a deep breath, shivered and pushed Zayn of him.  
“it’s always me. It’s who I am. Face it, I can hurt you.” Zayn whined because he was too far away.  
“You said you loved me…you don’t love me anymore?” Liam took too long to answer, so Zayn fell on his knees and cried his heart out when the alpha closed the bedroom door, leaving him alone.  
Zayn was a kid. He always was a kid in denial. And now he was alone, with a bond but without love.

“Liam?” his voice was tiny, scared and Liam sighed, he had bag under his pretty eyes, and was paler than usual.  
“What?” his voice was just a whisper, and Zayn shivered. He was crying again.  
“Can we-“ he sobbed. “Can we talk?”  
“Yes, we can. Come sit.” So the young boy did. He sat next to Liam, and couldn’t handle it. He had to. He did.   
He threw his arms around Liam’s neck and kissed the skin, tears running and falling on the alpha’s shirt.  
“I love you. I do, you know it. You have to. And I’m the worst omega in the world, I told you I was but we’re together, right? We picked each other and I still love you. The space thing was nothing, I don’t need space. I need us, like we use to be.”  
“I want you to take the scholarship.” Silence. Only silence.  
Zayn was offered a scholarship in an University far away from home, like five hours away.  
“No. I don’t want to leave! I can’t leave you Liam, I’m your omega, I’m your mate!” his hysterical cries were too much for the alpha, who finally wrapped his arms around the slim waist and breathed on the omega’s neck.  
“God, I missed you.” Zayn smiled trough his tears and hugged tighter, smiling more when Liam held him just as tight.  
“I won’t go Liam. I won’t leave you. This was just a mistake, it won’t happen again.”  
“You need to live, Zayn. You need to leave you’re eighteen I just…want you to live all the things I can’t live with you because I’m too old. You need to go to parties and get drunk and try weed and-“  
“No. I don’t need anything like that Liam. I just need you with me and I’ll be okay.”  
“Zayn…I’m so sorry. I wasn’t going to do anything, but I scared you and I’m so sorry.” Zayn pulled apart a little, to kiss Liam chastely.  
“I love you. It scared me, but I knew you would not hurt me. Ever. I know you, I’ve been living with you for years Li, I’m your mate. And I know you are a great alpha, and you have your, um, alphaness hidden inside. I know you can be like them. But I love you entirely, my Liam, alpha Liam, all of you.” And they kissed. They kissed to wash away tears and fears and mean words, they kissed to remember why they were together, why they were a perfect match, they kissed to make love later, to surrender and give up on false expectations.  
Zayn was not leaving. Liam was not dangerous. They were okay.


	11. Harry.

“ZAYN!” he woke up with a jump and Liam already walking to the door. What the hell?  
“Harry? What are you doing here?” he asked, walking to stand behind his mate, Harry was irradiating hate, he was murderous.   
“Need your bike.”  
“My motorcycle? No way. You’re out of your mind to drive.”  
“Louis could get raped if I don’t get him in time. Give me the keys and I call you. Please.” Fuck, Harry was almost crying, again, for Louis.  
Zayn tried, for years, to make Harry understand but he still had this feeling. Harry could not be Louis’ son, not with the way the curly haired lad was so in love, so obsessed with him.  
“Harry, I can drive you.”  
“No way you’re leaving the house at this hour.”  
“Liam!”  
“I’ll drive him”  
“No one will drive me, I’ll drive by myself, like now if you please give me the fucking keys.” Zayn sighed, but gave him the keys anyway.  
“Call me as soon as you’re home, promise.”  
“I promise. Thank you!” and he left.  
“Fuck. This is going down Li, this is so fucked up!”  
“I know. They need a psychiatrist.” Zayn looked at him in disbelief.  
“Shut up, I can’t believe it. You…”  
“Don’t want to talk about this. Again.”  
“If Harry comes back here broken, you leave this house until he and Louis are okay again. You got it right? Because you could actually do something, help them.”  
“It’s sick Zayn! They’re father and son! How do you want me to-“  
“They’re fucking not. You’re blinded to not notice, you have no alpha nose if you can’t smell it in their scents.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Help me find the hospital records.” Liam opened his eyes, but sighed and walked towards Zayn.  
“Just not tonight, okay? Please, let’s go back to sleep and-“ the front door opened. Harry fell on his knees and cried, almost screaming in pain.  
“He…he raped him Zee! My father…he raped him…” Zayn ran to harry’s side and held him the best he could. “My father’s a fucking rapist. And he raped the man I love. This is the sickest thing…”  
“Don’t. come to sleep. You need to sleep. We can talk tomorrow.”  
Zayn cried on Liam’s arms because Liam knew, but never told anyone about it.  
“It’s so sad Li. Sometimes I forget what shit can happen to people like me. I can’t believe Louis was raped. It’s so sad, so unfair…”  
“I know. But no one will ever do anything to you. You got me. And Louis is okay now. Harry will understand. Louis loves him despite everything, always did.”  
“I hope they can…be okay.”  
“I hope that too.”

Next day, Harry woke up screaming, he had a nightmare.  
“Shh, I’m here love, I’m here.” Zayn hugged him tight, keeping the pieces of his best friend together, because he was broken.  
“I dreamt about it. I dreamt about it and I just…I want to kill him. Murder him, punch him until his face is unrecognizable. Until he’s dead on the floor.”  
“No. you won’t do anything like that, Louis wouldn’t want that. He loves you, he loves you…”  
“He shouldn’t. He should have…he said he wanted to…”  
“But he didn’t. And he loves you.”  
“Not like I love him, not like I want him to. Never will because I’m the product of a…”  
“Not. He loves you, he loves you more than anything in his life, he-“  
“Will mate with someone else and I just need to stop making his life a hell. And that’s exactly what I will do.”  
“No, Harry that’s not-“  
“Bye Zayn, thank you for this. I owe you forever.”  
“Zayn? Why Harry left so early?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t even know what he will do. He’s not….stable. He’s not good, he’s…” Zayn held onto Liam like his life depended on it, trying to breathe because he couldn’t. harry was not okay, and he wasn’t able to do anything for him.  
“He’ll be fine, I promise.”  
“I love him Liam, I don’t want to see him like that ever again.” Liam kissed his forehead and nodded.  
That was not helping. Nothing at all.

Zayn graduated and started to work on a coffee shop. Liam tried to tell him he should leave for the scholarship, he talked with him but Zayn was not leaving. He was not.  
He stayed and studied on the local university trying his best to get good grades and succeeding.   
“I’m happy here Li, can’t you see?”  
“But your mother-“  
“She’s not important.” His face changed because the mention of his mother was not pleasant anymore. They had an argument, like three months ago.  
She wanted grandsons, he was literally pushing him to have kids, because ‘That’s what you’re meant to do.’ And no. Zayn was more than a simple omega, he was a person, a man, he had ambitions, he had dreams. And now he finally understood what Liam was talking about years ago when he pushed him with the kids topic.  
Now he wanted his degree, he wanted to get a proper job and have enough money, just like before his father’s return. So he said exactly that to his mother, who looked at him with those eyes. Those eyes who were saying: Not even a good omega. And Zayn cried, he can admit that, but Liam was there, like always and helped him, made him see he was right, he was allowed to have a life, a dream, to be himself and not just a status.  
“I love you, you know that right?” Liam told him that day. Zayn smiled wiping away his tears.  
“I love you more. You’re the best thing in my life. The best thing ever happened to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you babe.” And Liam did that thing, when he smiles and his cheeks push up until he almost closes his eyes.  
And Zayn is happy like this, he truly is.


	12. “You don’t get your own alpha yet, do you?"

“I’m leaving.” Feels like a Déjà vu, because like the last time, Liam’s not stopping him.  
Zayn is nineteen, everything was good, but no. something had to happen.  
Jealousy. Is something Zayn never had to experience with Liam until a couple months ago, when Mark appeared in his life.  
Mark was an alpha, smart, funny, attractive, and well, an alpha. He wanted Zayn, and told him without blink an eye.  
“I think you’re the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen. Let’s fuck.” Zayn chocked on his morning coffee. They were friends, or Zayn thought they were friends.  
“What?!”  
“Let’s fuck. Your alpha won’t mind, we alphas share male omegas. You guys, sorry but, not enough to be actually satisfactory for an alpha. And I saw your Liam, he won’t be satisfied by you. Skinny and with a dick, I don’t think so.”  
“You’re fucking insane. Don’t talk to me, ever again.”  
But no, Mark was insistent. Everything sort of exploded when Liam came with him and sat with Mark. Liam ended with a broken lip, Mark with a black eye and three broken ribs. Even after that, Mark went on and Zayn gave up, just ignoring him.  
Liam told him: “I don’t want him around you. Don’t ignore him, don’t go close to him, if he comes, you leave, if he breathes around you, you run the fuck away from there.” But it was not so easy, because Mark was in almost all his classes, and it was awkward if he was trying to hide his status from the others.  
And now, here they were. Mark cornered him and well, the scent remained. Liam lost it, but didn’t do anything, just stayed silent and grumpy, telling Zayn to leave because ‘You smell like him. You left him touch you.’  
“Fuck you Liam. Just-fuck you.” He slammed the door and took his bike, drove to Niall’s home and cried on the blonde’s lap.  
“Why my life became this Ni?”  
“Zayn…you shouldn’t have left. Damn, Liam will lost it. Josh babe, you better go with Liam, yeah?”  
“Sure Ni, love you.” Zayn looked around in confusion.  
“Why you-?”  
“You don’t get your own alpha yet, do you? Liam’s not like the other Zayn. He was bullied, like very very bullied because of his status, so he suppressed all his instincts as much as he could. He will never act like the other alphas, he’s insecure, needs you, his mate, to make him see why he’s an alpha, and a good alpha.” Niall sighed, really, why he was always in the middle of this? He wanted a happy night with Josh, but he figured that could wait. “Liam just…you let Mark get too close to you. After the fight Liam called me, he was crying Zayn, because he couldn’t control his instincts. And he’s not that man, he can’t face that without you telling him it’s fine. And you let this idiot come too close, you go home smelling like him and seriously wait to Liam to what?”  
“I don’t know. Do something, try to-“  
“Wash away the smell with his? No, he will not. Ever. He will never scent mark you if you don’t agree with it literally. And even then, he can’t do that, he thinks if he becomes too possessive of you, you will leave. Like you just did, and he didn’t even move a muscle!” Zayn stopped breathing; he was again doing absolutely everything wrong. It was in his face, why he was such an idiot?!  
“Have to come back. Now.”  
“Yeah, you need to. I’ll drive you, going to be sure Josh’s okay. He seems sad, probably because of Liam.” Zayn understood suddenly what Niall was talking about. Josh went to Liam’s house alone.  
“Is he okay with…?”  
“Yeah, he’s fine. Has his bad days too but he’s mostly fine.” There was a hint of sadness on those forever blue eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t…”  
“No. he’s fine. It’s hard sometimes, like I told you. But he’s with me, and I won’t let anyone come too close. He knows I’m here for him, and always will.” Zayn believed him, Niall had this strange glint on his eyes, that said ‘I’ll kill whoever try to hurt him.’ The same glint Harry usually carried, the glint Liam had when Zayn talked with his father or his mother (which was like year and a half ago because he wasn’t talking with them anymore, just the girls).  
“Fine, c’mon. I need to go.”

“Liam.”  
“I hate you.” Zayn was shocked. What?  
“What?”  
“Sometimes I love you too much I can’t breathe around you. It’s suffocating, how much your scent is inside of me, lingers in me. But I never try to push you to feel anything like that, I let you be. And that’s the way you always respond. You let people get too close. I wonder if you want me to be like the regular alphas. Do you want me like that? Insufferably jealous and scent marking all your clothes, fuck you every single day to make you smell like me. Beating the shit out of everyone on your classes, sharing you with others because that’s what we alphas do.”  
No, no no, stop right there. Literally what Liam?  
“We talked…I told you you were perfect. You are perfect Liam I don’t…”  
“Then why on this Earth you can’t be nice with me? I’m not asking you so much, I just asked you ‘stay away from him’, but you couldn’t even do that! It’s the first time in our five year relationship I asked you something like that.”  
“I know, I just-“  
“But you never think about me. Ever. Everything’s about you. You and what you want, you and what you need. And it’s great, because your happiness is my happiness and I love you too much to risk what we have. I still love you, probably love you more than when we mated.” Liam sighed, sitting on the couch. He looked so old for a moment. Zayn heart was beating fast, he was struggling to keep his tears in his eyes and he was feeling his pain, his and Liam’s.  
“Liam I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. I’m the worst omega in the world. You’re right, I don’t get you at all it seems, and we’ve been together for five years. I’m so sorry Li…if I could I’d let you go-“  
“WHAT?! YOU’RE FUCKING MAD WHEN THE FUCK I SAID I WANTED YOU TO LEAVE ME?! ARE YOU REALLY THINKING ABOUT LEAVING ME?! THIS IS WHY YOU AND MARK…?!” panic attack. Liam used to have panic attacks when he was younger, and bullied. Never had one after that; Zayn never knew of an alpha with panic episodes, but again, Liam was not a regular alpha. “Hey, no Li, Liam breathe, breathe Liam!” but he was on the floor, shaking from head to toe and gone, Zayn was suddenly feeling this awful thing on his chest…”Breathe please Liam, no I’ll never ever leave you for real, I couldn’t survive a day without you please babe, come back, breathe with me, Liam!”

It was over, Liam was asleep. And Zayn was so fucking scared for him.  
“I’ll never hurt you again Li. I swear.” And he meant it. But actually, he was going to do something much worse in a couple of years.

Harry appeared at his door one night, again crying but this time he had ugly scratches on his arms, face and neck. It freaked Zayn out see him like that, and it freaked Liam out know the reason.  
“He’s really mating with that Olly dude?!” Liam couldn’t believe it, Zayn knew, he asked him, it was because Liam always felt like Louis will never mate with someone, he was scared of alphas, scared of betas, scared of people.  
“Yes. He is and I just…I just…I want to die” Zayn slapped him.  
“Don’t be stupid. Be an alpha, face your things. You’re not Louis son, go to the fucking hospital, get the records, do something about it. I can’t be wrong, I know I’m not. Sleep here, tomorrow you’re going to the hospital. I can go with you if you want. Now go to sleep and stop with the suicidal things, doesn’t suit you.” Liam kissed his forehead and Zayn smiled.  
Harry came to his house again like three months after that, with the story of how he was not Louis’ son, with Lucas, with eyes bright because he was definitely going to mate with Louis.  
“Soon you can come home and you know, say sorry to Louis if you want.” Harry said as a goodbye.  
It hit Liam and Zayn at the same time. Liam had to say sorry, Liam could get his best mate back.  
“Damn. I’m so happy now! I can…I hope he forgives me, but I can talk to him! I can say sorry and he can forgive me!”  
“You always could have say sorry, you were stubborn about it.”  
“But now I can say it and mean it Zee. I feel so ashamed of my words. It was unfair and stupid.”  
“Yes it was. It’s past though, he’ll forgive you and then we can be all happy finally.”  
“Yes, we can be all happy finally.”


	13. So easy.

They went to Louis’ house and Liam cried the whole trip, cried on the stairs, cried when Louis and he hugged.  
"Gosh I missed you so much Lou! So many years, man. I’m so so sorry Louis, I was such a blockhead with you, I love you Lou, I love you I always loved you you’re my best friend…” he said between ugly sobs and hugging Louis so tightly the blue eyed man was turning red.  
“Liam, let him go.” Zayn said, voice making fun of his mate, Louis looked at him, and Zayn was stunning sure he was checking him out, after all they didn’t saw each other since he was fourteen. He knew he had changed (he was happy about the changes because Liam said he was stunning). He was as tall as Liam now, man’s face now, high sharp cheekbones, pouty red lips, almost black hair in a quaff, skinny, but muscles could be seen trough his long sleeve shirt. And he had Liam’s reassurance: every time they made love Liam would say how beautiful Zayn was, how he drove Liam crazy, how aging was doing awesome things to his body.  
And now, Liam could treat him more…roughly.   
Zayn loved being manhandled, loved it more than anything on bed (not as much as being knotted, that was the best thing ever), being shoved against the walls, the floor, the table, with carried to places with strong hands in his thighs and Liam’s cock pressing on his hip. He loved Liam pulling his hair, making bruises with handprint shapes, slapping his ass sometimes. And all of that because now he was tall and a man, properly man.  
“I’m so sorry, so so sorry I never thought he wasn’t your son. I should have, because it was obvious but I…” Liam went on, with his apologies he rehearsed at home but were forgotten. Zayn smiled fondly feeling the relief on his mate’s heart  
“Liam.” Harry said. “Your hands are too low.” Liam’s hands were on Louis’ hips, Zayn slapped them away.  
-Don’t touch him like that.” he hissed at him. He was jealous, it was kind of hard to hear your mate say ‘I love you’ to other man.   
Louis laughed, Zayn just looking at them with playfulness in his eyes and sighed at Liam’s content. It was okay like this.  
“Welcome back Liam. I missed you too.” Louis kissed Liam’s cheek making Zayn let a hiss and a low growl from Harry.  
Yeah, it was perfectly okay like this.

Liam and Zayn, Niall and Josh, Louis and Harry became sort of a family. They were always hanging on the other’s houses, having dinner, lunch sometimes even breakfast together, just having fun like old married couples they were not but somehow were.   
The good news surprised everyone, Josh was pregnant. And it was a happy surprise because of how much they looked for a baby. Josh had some problems because of his kidnap and Niall was never going to give up in having a family with him. And now they were pregnant and Josh was glowing and Niall too.  
Zayn sighed that night, dreaming about the day he could have his own family.  
“Do you think we can…try to have a baby now?”  
“Aren’t you still pretty young Zayn?”  
“Twenty three’s not so young.”  
“You have two years before the degree.”  
“But I want a baby!”  
“It’s not just a whim Zee, we talked about this. Why we always argue about the same things over and over again?”  
“But I want a baby…and you want a baby too. Let’s make a baby Li…c’mon” Zayn rubbed his dick and sucked a lovebite on Liam’s neck, smiling when the alpha grabbed him and turned around so he was on top.  
“Not now. But we can practice, yeah?”  
“Definitely yes.”

They were on the bed, Liam thrusting deep into Zayn and sweating. Fuck summer, it was not a nice time to be in heat. No air conditioner could make Zayn’s body cooler.  
“Liam-“ he moaned, when the alpha hit his prostate, making him shiver as he clutched his thighs, squeezing Liam inside of him.  
“Zayn!” the knot popped, big as always. But Liam was really horny today, and he kept moving really carefully, but moving anyway.  
“Mmm….this feels delicious. You’re always so tight Zee, so tight for me, and hot, and wet. So wet I could drink you, I’ll eat you next time” Zayn moaned. “I’m breeding you babe, gonna make your belly swell of my come, knock you up, so you’ll be full of my babies, my pups…you’ll look so hot like that, full of me.”  
Wow, Zayn was not expecting that. Liam wasn’t a dirty talker, but yeah, this was nice. Was making Zayn come untouched again.  
Swollen belly, full of Liam’s babies.  
Yes, he wanted that.

 

“ZAYN!”  
“What?!”  
“You’re not taking birth control pills. Why are you not taking-“ Zayn jumped in his arms and kissed him, deep, playfully, making his mate forget about the pills temporarily. 

 

But his heat came, Liam knotted him and hours after that…  
“Fuck. Zayn!”  
“What?”  
“You smell pregnant. Jesus Christ, I forgot about the pills! What an idiot, damn you’re pregnant. You’re pregnant I…” Zayn was crying, happy as ever. He couldn’t feel anything just yet, it was too soon but hey, he was pregnant. He didn’t think it was going to be so easy, like, wow, three months without the pill and bum! Baby. He doesn’t care, honestly, he’s happy sleeping on his alpha’s arms and he knows Liam’s as happy as he is.

 

Liam was so anxious and worried and scared, altogether. It started when Zayn had this weird pain on his head, but after a run to the doctor she said it was normal. It went on when Zayn couldn’t sleep at all, and had terrible morning sickness. Doctor said it was normal, he was a male omega and the pregnancy is always harder for male omegas.   
But in between all of this, Zayn was always craving the spiciest dishes ever, so Liam had to be always ready to call Tricia for advice (usually even drive to a restaurant to buy it); or getting emotional and/or mad over the dumbest things. Like Liam left his coat on the couch one day, so Zayn picked it up and cried because ‘You never help me with the house!’ and Liam blushed and almost cried with him, feeling so guilty, bad, the worst mate in the world.  
“Li, he’s just hormonal. Don’t get so hurt for his words, he can’t help it.” Niall told him late that night, when Zayn was lying on his lap pretending to be asleep but listening, and they were living. Liam nodded, and Zayn felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him.  
He apologized later, crying because he was so fucking hormonal! He couldn’t control himself, and he thought it was going to be fine, but no. he was not okay being a crying and annoying mess for everything.  
“Babe, I get it. I’ll help you more love I just…”  
“No. you’re not doing anything wrong Liam. I don’t need more help with the house, I’m just being stupid. And I want chicken. Chicken, now.”  
“Zayn, it’s two in the morning I…”  
“Our baby will be born a chicken if you don’t go and buy me chicken. Spicy chicken!”  
“How do I make normal chicken, spicy chicken Zee? C’mon, normal chicken’s hard enough.”  
“Curry, put curry and pepper on it. Spicy, I don’t know, call mum.”  
“Ok, ok, I’ll go. Call me if you need anything else while I’m out.”  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“Yeah, love you too. Both of you.” And Liam left. Zayn sighed and waited for him, he wanted chicken so bad.

 

“I think we need to move.” Zayn looked at Liam with worry.  
“Why?”  
“We can’t have a family on a two bedroom apartment Zayn. We need a house, many rooms and a backyard.”  
“You think so? We could wait until we have enough money, you know. We could…”  
“I’ve been saving something, I can get a loan for the rest.”  
“So, you’ll be saving for a house? Since when?” Zayn smiled when Liam sat next to him, nuzzled his neck and bit him slightly.  
“Since I was eighteen. I wanted my own house since forever Zayn.”  
“Wow, that’s impressive. So young and thinking about the future. Nice Li.”  
“Okay, do you want to start looking for houses or not?” Zayn laughed, pinching his mate’s side. He stroked his baby bump and smiled fondly. Zaki was six months old and healthy, a gorgeous little boy.  
“I can’t wait to meet him.” Liam whispered, Zayn smiled more.  
Happiness on his and his mate’s eyes.


	14. Zaki.

When Zaki arrived, everything was calm and nice. He was healthy, Zayn was healthy, and wow, they had a baby now.  
He remembers Liam’s face when he held Zaki for the first time and feels a knot on his throat, he felt that strange change on Liam’s heart at the sight of they’re baby. It was like some part of Liam’s inner alpha was out, with the protective side on full display and so happy Zayn could picture him a puppy, moving his tail waving all the time, eyes beaming whenever Zaki yawn or opened his eyes or simply moved. It was adorable.  
They had Zaki on his crib for the first night in their house, recently bought and still full of boxes when Zayn’s mother called.  
“She wants to meet Zaki.” The omega said, a little bit breathless because taking out her help with his cravings, his mother was some sort of out of their lives. “And the girls are coming tomorrow. Bet Safaa will want to stay, can we make room for her?”  
“We have four bedrooms Zayn, all your sisters can stay here as long as they like. You know I love them.”  
“And they love you. When’s your mother coming?”  
“Next week, probably will stay the weekend with Nicola and Ruth, dad too if he can, but with his job you never know. Don’t worry, mom will be gone before you too argue over who Zaki is more alike to.” Zayn smiled and blushed, yeah he had that kind of nice relationship with Liam’s mom, when they were a team to tease Liam and could talk about anything. Zayn remember the first time in her house.

(Flashback)  
“They’ll love you Zayn, c’mon. And after all, it’s me who can be call a pedophile because…well, you’re fourteen.” And smiled but Zayn was not comfortable with this. It wasn’t easy for him, even if he was already living with Liam he couldn’t face his family yet.  
But he was there anyway, not chance to run.  
They knocked the door, Zayn buried his face on Liam’s neck and breathed the scent to calm himself, like always it worked.  
“Hi mom” he said, Zayn shivered. Slowly, he looked up and saw a woman, blond hair and kind eyes, just like Liam’s. He smiled shyly at her, and she smiled at him too. “This is Zayn. My mate.” Her face changed, her eyes wet and a smile that had relief all written around.  
“Hello Liam, and Zayn, come inside.” Her voice was soft but she was glowing, and Zayn liked her a lot.  
They stayed at Liam’s parents house for three days, where he learnt about Liam’s past, met his sisters, fell in love with Karen’s pies and her sweet smile whenever she caught them kissing.  
“I’m happy he found you Zayn.”  
“Actually, I found him. I…almost made him mate with me.” His cheeks were flushed but Karen laughed, a clean and happy sound.  
“Yeah, even like that, I’m just happy he has you now. You’re going to be good for him. I’m happy for you two.” She kissed his cheek and left him alone on the kitchen.  
It was the first time Zayn felt something like that. It was pride. Pride because he was the omega who got Liam Payne as his mate. And was accepted by his family.  
(End of Flashback)

 

“Come here, want to smell you.”  
“What? Why would you want to smell me?”  
“You’re back to your scent. I love your scent, I love you.” Liam answered, Zayn smiled. Later that night, they made love for the first time without Zayn’s baby bump.  
It felt strange, like something was missing, but oh so good.  
“I missed chest to chest contact.” Zayn said and Liam laughed.  
“Yeah, I missed it too. And manhandle you. I can shove you to the wall now.” And winked. Fuck, Liam was so going to do that tomorrow.

 

Zaki was a ball of energy, Zayn couldn’t keep up with him because he was so infatuated by Louis and football, always out playing on the grass waiting for Liam, who would join him and play for hours before it was too dark and cold.  
Ginny and Zaki were good friends, Zayn had this stupid hope his son will mate with her but Niall wasn’t quite fond of that.  
“But why not?”  
“My princess needs someone normal, not a crazy dude like this little guy. He spends too much time with Lou.”  
“Hey! Just a couple of hours in a week’s not so much time!” Zayn defended himself. He needed his time, he was finishing his degree and Liam had to work, Louis was free because of his pregnancy. The Styles had Leah already, but Harry wanted tons of kids and Louis…well, he just was happy with everything, honestly. Zayn can’t believe how smitten Louis is with Harry, and how things could have been different before. But now everyone’s okay, and happy, and Josh had Bree three months ago, already having Ginny and Keenan.  
“Enough time for Louis to corrupt a baby. By the way, are you pregnant?” Zayn flushed, yes, he was. It was a surprise, honestly, he forgot to take the right pill and the heat and everything, but he was using scent neutralizers because he had to take Zaki to school and get him, and still go to his own classes.  
“Yeha. I thought scent neutralizers were hiding it.”  
“No babe, you stink. Jesus, Liam makes you smell so awful! No way he’s a strong alpha, damn.”  
“How’s Josh dealing with your three monsters?” the right question to ask, because Niall’s face changed and soon he was making a full speech about how amazing his mate was, how incredible his life was, how unbelievable his job was, and how he wanted to get Josh pregnant soon again.  
“Give him a break! Poor man, I get he loves you but let your kids grow up a little before looking for another one.”  
“But I’m helping him all the time I can! And he’s happy, I know he is. Why I need to wait?” Zayn smiled, Niall was Niall. Bless him.


	15. Rais. And a broken omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot,i need you to figure the cervix is somehow in the omega's body,ok? otherwise it just doesn't make sense. probably conected to the anus (it sound gross,sorry).   
> sorry for mistakes,enjoy.

It started a night, Zaki by his side, Liam on Zaki’s room, a seven months long baby bump, and a pain he could scream for. And he did.  
“LIAM!” less than thirty seconds before Liam was there, taking Zayn’s hand and asking what was wrong. They rushed to the hospital, Zaki asleep on Liam’s lap (was not safe, but was more dangerous to have him on the front seat alone, seeing Zayn needed to be laying down to not scream in pain), and the doctor said Zayn was going to have to do repose for the next two months.  
He was having a trouble pregnancy.  
“I don’t understand. I came three weeks ago and everything was fine” he said, tears falling because he was still scared, pain gone thanks to some medication.  
“We didn’t saw the signals. Your body is, well, weak. The baby is taking the strength, the proteins, and is not enough. From now on you going to have to be in a diet and always laying down, I’m afraid your cervix is weak too.” Liam frowned, Zaki moving in his arms uncomfortable.  
“Weak cervix? What that means?”  
“It means your baby can come to this world not being ready, you are lucky we didn’t need to take him out tonight. You going to take pills and repose. And you got to be extra careful, eat as much as you can, you have some protein deficit we told you about, remember?” Zayn nodded, Liam too. “But I guess you are forgetting your vitamin pills, and eating healthy food. Not so spicy if you can avoid it.” She tried to make a joke but they were too worried about Zayn and the baby to laugh. “Well, you will stay here for tonight, and tomorrow if everything goes on like this you can go home and stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy.”  
Zayn sighed, drying his tears and wanted to kiss Zaki but couldn’t move from the bed.  
“You’re fine Zee, baby’s fine.” Liam sat next to him, Zaki on a couch close too, and they held hands until Zayn fell asleep. The omega breathing calmly as Liam’s scent was around him, stronger than any other smell on the hospital.

Rais came to the world without complications.  
Healthy, crying and red. They sighed in happiness and relief at the sight of the baby sleeping peacefully on Zayn’s chest.  
He breast fed Zaki, but had no milk for Rais.  
“I don’t know why! It’s not fair.” He cried, on Liam’s chest, the alpha sighing because Zayn was so moody lately, complaining for everything and paranoid about his kids. Liam was tired, and kissed his forehead before sliding away from the bed.  
“I let you two the bed tonight, yeah? Tomorrow gotta wake up early.” Leaving the room, Zayn panicked.  
“Liam! Come back, Liam!”  
“What’s wrong babe?” he cried again, holding onto his alpha like he was dying.  
“I love you, I need you here. I know I’m such an annoying bitch lately but don’t go, yeah? Stay the night, I’ll put Rais on his crib and we can cuddle. I miss you Li, so bad. I’m sorry.” Liam smiled, and Zayn tried hard to not feel guilty as hell watching his crinkles and dark circles around his eyes, failing miserably. God, he was the worst mate on this earth, and despite everything Liam surged forward to kiss his lips and wash away the fears.  
“Of course love.”

 

Zayn was again at the doctor’s office. With Rais on his arms and Zaki’s hand on his own.  
“I want to talk with you about something.” The woman called yesterday and Zayn agreed on seeing her the next day, when Liam was at work and the kids out of class.  
“It’s about you. Do you want to have more kids?” Zayn frowned, why she was interested in that?  
“Of course.”  
“Well, then it’s my duty to tell you your next pregnancy, it’s going to be a risky one.” Zayn felt his knees go weak and sat, the blood rushing away from his face.  
“Daddy?” Zaki said, Zayn tried to smile at him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you have this protein deficit, and we saw some wounds after Rais’ birth, I think your body is not healthy enough to have more kids for a while.”  
“Oh, but in years…in years I can try, right?” the woman smiled sweetly at him and nodded.  
Zayn left the office feeling empty. The only thing he was meant for, and he couldn’t do it right.  
When he talked with Liam about it, Liam was stubborn on a single thing: no more kids. Zayn cried, talked with him, screamed at him, drove the boys to Doniya’s house because he needed time alone with Liam, useless because when he was back they argued even more.  
“Even if I need to stay away from you during your heats, we are not having any more kids. I won’t lose you, or a baby, ever.” Alpha voice. Zayn shrank against the wall, feeling empty again. “I’m not risking what we have for something that can be wrong and ruin our family.”  
“In years, she said years, when I’m healthy again and my womb is-“  
“Then let’s talk about it in years. I’m sleeping in the guest room, goodnight.”  
The omega could feel the anger, the crazy fear on Liam’s heart and understood him, but he couldn’t share it. He desired a big family, it was not fair. This was his mission, what he was meant to do was…being an omega.  
“You’re not a simple omega for me Zayn, this is not what you’re meant to do with your life. Please me and give me ten kids is not what I want. I love you, like the first day and I can’t risk this, I can’t lose you. I won’t make it without you.” Liam whispered in his ear later, when he crawled on their bed and hugged him from behind. Zayn relazed at the touch, feeling dizzy in Liam’s scent, letting himself go because Liam was there, taking care of him. Like always.

 

He talked with his mother and father about the possibility of not having any more kids.  
Until the day of today, he thinks is one of the best and worst decisions he made in his life.  
“Mom?” Yasser was outside, playing with Zaki and Tricia was giving Rais something to eat.  
“Yes Zayn?”  
“I have to tell you something.”  
“What it is darling?” her voice sounded disinterested, the ‘darling’ rolling like irony on her tongue. Zayn gulped, closing his eyes.  
“Liam and I probably won’t have more kids.” She looked at him so suddenly, Yasser inside again closing the door to loud.  
“Excuse me?”  
“That means you’re a broken omega, right?” his father said, Zayn shivered. It was hard to see him after so many years, but after Rais birth Yasser appeared at their door. Liam never spoke a single word to him, and banned him from their house except for the boys birthdays, but he was okay with Zayn going to his parents house once a week.  
“Dad I…”  
“Amazing. A shame for the family, embarrassing status, and broken? Can’t believe this.” He said, Zayn wanted to cry, he called Zaki and Rais, holding them against him. “This, Zayn, is the only thing you are supposed to do! Have kids, make your man happy, make him a full alpha! And you can’t even do that right!”  
Zayn rushed to his house, crying the whole trip and calling Liam, he was trembling and sobbing uncontrollably, he needed Liam.  
“Stop the car. I’m coming for you, but you stop the car. Can’t drive like that.”  
“No, want to go home Li…”  
“You’re with the boys, think about them Zayn, stop the car. I’ll be there in five minutes. I love you.” And hung up. Liam was right, he had Zaki and Rais on the backseat, he needed to stop. He parked the car at a McDonalds and waited, buying the kids and himself some ice-cream, and sighing many times.  
His father was right, he was a broken omega. It was hilarious, because really, Zayn couldn’t go lower than that. He couldn’t give his alpha what he needed, he couldn’t make him happy or complete.  
Broken.


	16. Another chance.

“Zayn. Hey Zaks! Rais, baby. You okay Zee? What happened?” Liam was driving, and Zayn saved his words until they were on their house, the boys watching some movie and Liam sat close to him.  
“Tell me what he said to you.” And he did, every word and every feeling he felt, including apologies because he knew he couldn’t make Liam happy at all.  
“Ok, can I talk now?” the alpha asked, voice with anger in every syllable. Zayn nodded and waited. “Well, this is my family, right? And it makes me a full alpha to have kids with you Zayn, and that’s not even important baby because even without the kids I was already happy just with you. And we got two kids, right? More than one and I don’t understand your father, I will never understand him honestly because I’m not a regular man. I’m different Zayn I love you, alive and raising the boys with me. I don’t need ten kids Zayn my god, when are you going to get that? I don’t need any more of what you can give to me, and I’m fully happy with what we already have Zayn.” Liam hugged him, letting Zayn cry on his chest and sighing.  
“But I wanted ten kids Liam! I wanted a big family and I just…” he was crying hysterically now, couldn’t breathe properly because every intake on air was interrupted by an ugly sob.  
“Breathe Zayn, c’mon.” he did, he did because Liam was there, always calming him when he was like this, so weak to do anything by himself.  
“I wanted to give you a big family, you know? I thought I could. But I can’t, at least for a while I’m so sorry.”  
“I already told you what I think about it. And if you want it so bad, we can try in a couple of years, yeah?” Zayn froze, what?  
“You mean it?”  
“Yeah, course I do. When you’re healthy enough and with a doctor on speed dial, we can try.” Zayn smiled big on his chest, kissing Liam’s neck and giggling.  
“I love you too much, so much Li!” Liam smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose in that sweet way Liam always treated him.  
“Love you too.”  
“Daddy! Rais stinks!” Liam laughed at his son’s words and got up, time to be a father.

The next year flew, and soon Rais was about to turn two, Zaki was five, from Niall and Josh part Ginny was four, Keenan was three, Bree was two, and Ciara one, Josh pregnant (again); from Harry and Louis part there was Leah, she was four, David was two, Louis pregnant (again too, Jesus this men were not wasting time making babies).  
Zayn was watching his friends make their families bigger and bigger, and there was always a hint of envy when he could see Harry and Niall beaming and jumping around because his omegas were pregnant. But Liam didn’t even flinched when Zayn told him.  
“Zayn, c’mon. they are burying themselves with kids. We got two precious little boys to take care of and you just expend your time watching the others, instead of our beautiful family. I don’t get you, and Zaki’s calling you outside, go play with him ok?”  
“You don’t get me. Really. Damn Liam I just want another one!” Liam laughed, like everytime he would tell him that, with a childish voice and here it comes:  
“Babies are not a whim Zee. C’mon, want to take Rais outside too.”  
“Fine, fine.”  
But he didn’t give up. He made all sort of studies with the doctor and he was healthy, he could have another kid. He was going to have another kid.  
“I’m healthy. I can have another baby.” Liam chocked on the whine he was sipping. They looked at each other, it was their first night alone in a good time, and Zayn waited for it because he knew Liam could not escape from him like this.  
“I don’t understand why-“  
“Because I need to Liam. I need to. I don’t even know why I just-“  
“Really? You don’t know why? I have a theory about why, involving your parents probably.” Zayn blushed, it was not because of his parents.  
But again, Doniya mated a couple years ago, his mate pregnant already, Waliyha recently mated too. And Zayn could feel the pressure of their looks. His father didn’t called or talked with him again after that day, his mother coming sometimes to see the kids.  
Doni and her mate were always around, Wali too, and Safaa…well, Safaa was living with them actually. It was strange, one day Zayn woke up and Safaa was on the kitchen talking with Liam, Rais on her back, Zaki tugging her sleeve for attention.  
Safaa was the most gorgeous girl in the entire universe for Zayn. She was a rebel, she was amazingly smart and she could do anything. Because that who she was, unstoppable.  
For the same reason, their parents tried to mate her with some beta man of their social circle but no, she wanted a real mate, not like Doni who actually mated with pretty omega picked by his father.  
“Saf? What are you doing here love?” Safaa smiled shyly, the way she used to when she was a little girl.  
“I ran away.” Zayn could had fainted, really, because seriously.  
“You what?! And you came here?!” Liam stood up, walking to stand next to him and put a hand on the low of his back.  
“Where else would you want her to be Zee? She’s at home, right? You told her, and I agreed. This is her house, if she wants to.”   
“Dad’s going to kill me, more reasons for him to hate me I can’t believe Safaa! Why you did it?!”  
“He wants me to mate with some stupid beta man because I’m straight. I won’t mate with a beta man, I’ll find my own omega man.”  
“But Safaa!”  
“Don’t be a baby Zayn, and I’ll leave if it’s such a problem! Doniya can-“  
“Doniya? Of course, Doniya who doesn’t stand a soul near her mate. She’s psycho with the pregnancy.”  
“Waliyha could-“  
“Waliyha who’s finishing her move to their new apartment.”  
“Exactly. Where else could I go if the sis’ are busy and my lovely brother has a gorgeous big house and the best alpha mate in the world?”  
“You forgot the prettiest kids in the universe.”  
“Yeah, that too.”  
“Ok, welcome Saf. Call mom at least, yeah?” she smiled, her eyes shining like stars, Zayn loved this girl so much.  
So now he was there, house alone and arguing with Liam instead of fuck hard and loud exactly how he wanted earlier.  
“No, I want a baby. Please Liam is fine now, please.” He pouted, and Liam rolled his eyes.  
“Why our kids are not enough for you ha?”  
“It’s not that, you know I love my babies more than anything, and I’ll kill or die for them. I just want another one. A girl. Yeah?” Zayn begged, kissing Liam’s jaw and scratching the back of his neck a little. Like always, Liam fell, his neck was a weak spot.  
“Ok, ok. Damn, can we skip the dinner and go to bed? I want to fuck you so bad Zayn.” Zayn giggled in his mouth, kissing him for a while and biting his bottom lip.  
“Yes, we can.”

“Breathe Zayn, breathe! Please babe, don’t go, don’t go Zayn!”  
He opened his eyes and saw nothing. Everything was dark, he was cold.  
“LIAM!” no answer. Then he was frantic. No, no, no, no, Liam. “Liam! Liam where are you?! Liam?! Where ar-“ strong arms around him and the familiar scent in his nose.  
“M’here. It’s fine, I’m here. Breathe Zayn.” No, no, no. his chest was closed, the air wasn’t reaching his lungs, he was dying. “Zayn, breathe.” Alpha voice, thank God for it. Zayn relaxed and felt his cheeks wet, he was crying? “What it is?”  
“Nightmare.” He said, voice deeper than usual. He felt something like a cloud in his heart, making the bright places dark, something was off.  
“I’m here. Got up to check the boys. Comeback to bed, yeah?” he nodded, letting the strong hand on the low of his back push him gently, trusting Liam’s hands because he felt it all over again. Desperation, fear, and a sensation he couldn’t define just yet.  
“Everything’s okay Zayn, sleep.” He closed his eyes, but something was not okay.  
“Promise me it’s going to be okay Liam, promise me.” Liam spooned him, kissing his neck and sighing.   
“I promise.”

It was now a recurrent nightmare. Every single night, Zayn would wake up screaming Liam’s name and sometimes he would scare his kids too. Some nights Zayn couldn’t even sleep at all, trying to run away from the nightmare. It was a second, couldn’t be longer than a minute but Liam’s voice, his eyes were so desperate, his voice so hysteric…  
And Zayn knew he was dying. In the dream, he was dying on Liam’s arms. He could feel the life slipping trough his fingers and when he woke up he was alive again.  
“Zayn, let’s go to the doctor, okay? For some sleeping pills or-“  
“No. heat’s coming soon and I need to be awake.” Despite his nightmares, Zayn was stubborn about getting pregnant as soon as possible.   
“Babe, I don’t know if it’s safe for you to get pregnant like this love. Maybe when the nightmare’s gone-“  
“No. now it’s fine. I’m fine, just need to sleep with you, nothing else okay? The baby is going to…just. It’s nothing, okay? This nightmare is nothing.”  
“You never tell me what it is, but I’m sure it’s more than nothing.” Zaki came running because Liam was home and like always, he wanted all of his father attention.  
“I love you Liam.”  
“Love you too, but we were-“  
“I love you.”


	17. Zaki, Gale, and paternity going wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about Gale's eye color, figure is that weird deep blue some babies has when they're born.  
> thanks for reading,sorry for mistakes.  
> enjoy.

Zayn was squirming on the bed, Liam thrusting fast and rough, his skin full of bruises, lovebites and scratches. Zayn loved when Liam was like this in bed, making him fall apart and beg until Liam’s knot will take his voice away with a long scream.  
“Damn. You still just as tight Zayn, fuck.” The room was so hot, Liam had sweat drops in his back that Zayn wanted to lick.  
“Feels so good Li. Love your knot, love it…” he said, breathlessly. The alpha smiled, passing a hand on his forehead to clean it.  
“I love you Zayn.” But he was already asleep to hear it.  
Heat was over, Zayn smelled pregnant. Liam panicked.  
“Fuck, I said I wanted but…Zayn are you sure? I mean, the doctor said it was okay?”  
“Yes, she said it was fine. Now, can you be happy for us having another baby?!” he was buzzing with excitement, and what could Liam do against that? He smiled, kissing his mate deeply and letting the happiness wash away his fears. He was having another baby.

 

They told everyone and everyone was excited. Louis thought Zayn gave up on kids, Josh said he did too. His mother called to congratulate him, said his father wanted to have a conversation with him but Zayn said he wasn’t ready. And he was definitely not going to go alone.  
In the middle of it all, Louis gave birth to Naomi, and Josh to Gale.  
Gale was the biggest surprise for Zaki, he literally stopped breathing when he saw the red little baby, rushing to stand as close as he could, begging Josh to let him hold him.  
“Want to hold the baby, little Zaki?” Niall said, the boy nodded furiously, beaming when Josh made him sit on the couch, and passed him the baby. “Sit there-“  
“Niall, I know what I’m doing love. Go play with Gins and Leah, please.” Zayn laughed a complete minute at Niall’s face, it was a poem. Josh was usually calm and lovely, intense when he needed to but never telling his mate to do something. So those sporadic times when Josh will get exasperated and shush Niall were so funny, the blond’s face so surprised, eyes big and cheeks red.  
But he left anyway, kissing Josh’s forehead.  
“You like him Zaks?” Josh said, Zayn kept looking at them. Zaki had Gale close to him, hand in the baby’s hand, Gale wrapped his fingers around Zaki’s thumb and Zaki blushed.  
“Can I have him?” Josh smiled, Zayn frowned.  
“Do you want him as your friend? You’ll be friends soon.” Zaki said no. Gale opened his blue eyes and Zaki gasped.  
“I want him. Please give him to me. I’ll take care of him.”  
“I don’t understand Zaki, what do you mean love?” Zayn sat next to his son, passing a hand lightly on the baby’s blond hair, Zaki hissed at him, putting Gale closer to him without pressing his nose. Gale sighed and Zayn could have sworn he was smiling. Zaki had a smug smile and kissed the baby’s forehead.  
“I’ll mate with him. I want him.”  
Ok. Wait a second.  
Zayn looked at Josh, who was smiling at Zaki, Zaki smiling at him, baby sleeping again on Zaki’s arms. Zayn was the only one who didn’t get it.  
“I don’t…Zaks, you are not even…Gale is just…”  
“Let them be Zayn. If Gale’s not an omega or Zaks’ not an alpha, they’ll be friends.”  
“But he’s…he’s five Josh. How could he be an alpha already? How could he be an alpha and recognize his omega which was born like, a month ago?”  
“Imprint.”  
“Soulmates. Really Josh? C’mon man, you can’t be serious. Those things doesn’t…”  
“You told me you dreamt about Liam before even meeting him. That’s a soulmate thing.”  
“No, that’s weird.”  
“I saw Niall before, when we were kids. I recognized his scent and ran after him for a week, until he found me on that alley. Your sister, Waliyha? You told me she met her mate and dragged it with her because the person lived in another country. Harry and Louis? Liam’s sister?”  
“No! Those things doesn’t-“  
“Every couple has a story. And every story has the same hidden meaning. You end with the person you are supposed to. Alphas and omegas. It’s a rule or something. Really, maybe is the dumbest story like, I met her in a coffee shop. But if an alpha mates with an omega, it’s forever. So it better be your soulmate. That’s why the bond's unbreakable.”  
Zayn sighed. He had no time for this, he was craving strawberry ice-cream, Zaki was kissing Gale too much, Rais was outside crying, Louis was too loud (like always) and Liam was too far away.  
“Whatever. Zaki, we’re leaving.” The sound the boy made could easily be a roar.  
“No! Not leaving. Gale might wake up, he needs me. I’ll stay, to sleep. Until Gale’s up.”  
“Zaki, no. C’mon, we are leaving.” But the boy’s eyes were suddenly full of tears and his face was red.  
“But I need to stay.” He said, tears falling, Gale moved and complained, putting a tiny hand on Zaki’s cheek. “I love you too Gale.” He said.  
Would someone please hold on a second? He can’t keep up with this.

 

After a long talk Liam could get Zaki to give Gale back to Niall (who giggled at him because ‘Isn’t this great? My Gale already has a mate! I won’t have to worry because he’s safe! Isn’t it gorgeous Zayn? Just look at them!’), and they went home with the promise of Zaki coming back once a week.  
Soon, once a week ended in sleepovers, dinners, having Gale and his brothers around.  
“Fuck, I want my house for myself for once. Niall is always here!” Zayn complained, rubbing his four months belly.  
“Don’t be mean. He does it for Zaki. You know he’s getting possessive over the baby, you know he worries too much.”  
“Like you. A bloody alpha, puppy like alpha.”  
“Hey! You know that hurts!” but Liam was smiling so Zayn continued teasing him for a while, watching Zaki running after Ginny and Keenan, always looking for Gale and similing if the baby was looking at him.  
Zayn still wanted Zaki with a girlfriend at some point. But it was not like he could do something else.  
“Just ask him to leave.”  
“Zaki will want to go with him.”  
“Bloody stop him, for Christ sake. He’s your son, even if he’s an alpha, you are a stronger alpha. Order him. Make him.”  
“I just need to ask him Zayn. Zaki never complains with me.” That sent a wave of jealousy to Zayn’s heart. Zaki and him were close, but the boy was closer to Liam.  
“Whatever. Want to sleep, bye.”  
“Aren’t you saying goodnight to your sons then?” Liam’s voice was angry.  
“Tired.”  
“No. Then you complain about them not being close to you. But since you got pregnant, all you do is worry about your baby bump and forget the other two amazing sons we have. But go to sleep, don’t want to bother you. I’ll take care of them.”  
“That’s low Liam.” he said with a tremor in his voice.  
“It’s the truth. Someone needs to say it.”  
Zayn felt cold once laying on the bed. Eventually, he heard Niall and his kids leave, he heard Zaki sob for a while, Rais screaming because there was a bug in the room, and got up to say goodnight to them.  
Liam was right, he was so gone for the baby, it was not fair for his boys.  
“Daddy!”  
“Rais, my love. Goodnight, sweet dreams, and call if you need something or have a nightmare, ‘kay?” the kid nodded and kissed Zayn on the cheek. Zayn smiled like an idiot, tucking Rais under the blanket and kissing his forehead.  
He did the same with Zaki, receiving a kiss too, and smiled more.  
“I love you both, so much boys.”  
“And we love you dad.” They said, unison.  
“Thanks for that.” Liam told him later, laying in bed with him, tracing invisible patters on his baby bump.  
“Thank you, for remind me what an amazing family we have. Despite I shouldn’t, sometimes I forget.” He felt Liam’s lip stretch in smile, and fell asleep.  
A dreamless sleep. Bless.


	18. Minnah and the final proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done. last two chapters.

It was a normal day. Everything was fine, Zayn didn’t feel anything strange.  
His six months old baby was moving a little too much, but she was active. No worries. He drove Zaki to school, and Rais to kinder, came back home. Normal. Everyday thing.  
But no. As soon as he stepped into his house, felt something leaking from his bum. It couldn’t be slick, no heats while pregnancy.  
He walked to the bathroom, realizing it was blood. He was bleeding. He panicked.  
“Liam. Gotta call Liam.” He did, Liam picked up fast.  
“Zayn, what’s wrong?”  
“How do you-“  
“Bond. What’s wrong? You’re panicking. I’m going home, don’t hung up. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“I’m bleeding.”  
“What?!”  
“I’m bleeding. My bum, something’s wrong with the OH MY FUCK!” Zayn curled on the toilet, gripping his belly because the pain, that was taking his breath away. He was about to faint, couldn’t handle it. The baby was moving so much, he wanted to faint and throw up and cry and probably scream in fear. It was so painful.  
“What it is Zayn?!”  
“I’m feeling-oh Jesus-pain, like…contractions?! Oh fuck, Liam I’m dying, baby’s dying oh my god!”  
“Zayn! Don’t stop talking! I’m in the corner, right? Don’t go.” He felt like a flashback, reminding the nightmare and knew it. He was going to die? This is why he was having that nightmare, it was a warning. He was going to die and lose his baby?  
“I’m so sorry-fuck, it hurts Li, hurts so much! I love you, I’m so sorry I was so stubborn…” Zayn was crying, stroking his stomach and trying to ignore the pain, but it was useless.  
“I’m parking, you hear me? I’m close. Stay with me.”  
“I’m sorry Liam…”  
“Stop saying that!” Zayn felt the wave of panic on Liam’s voice, and tried to feel it trough their bond but probably Liam was hiding it. “Talk to me, I’m on the door.”  
“Hurry up...”  
“Already called the ambulance. They’re coming too. I’m inside. Almost there.” He hung up, Zayn sighed in relief for a second before another contraction came and he whimpered, feeling Liam’s arms around him. He breathed and breathed trying to sooth his mind.  
“Breathe Zayn.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“Why-“ the doorbell rang and Liam screamed ‘Come in!’. After that everything was blurry. Suddenly Zayn was on a litter, there was someone next to him doing something, talking, but his mind was clouded.  
He was on an ambulance, probably, it smelled weird but Liam was holding his hand so he tried to focus in that. He wanted to faint, really. There was some strange thing connected to his chest, he could hear his heartbeat. It was slow, the pain left, and he was sleepy…  
“Breathe Zayn, breathe! Please babe, don’t go, don’t go Zayn!” it felt exactly like the dream. He should have known better. It was written in the very first time he saw Liam in his dreams. He should have listened.  
The touch of his alpha felt so far away…  
“Don’t you dare Zayn. You don’t get to leave me. Stay awake.” It was probably the first time Liam used his alpha voice in full display. His eyes were shinning with something powerful between fear and determination, and his voice was impossible to disobey.  
“Good.” It’s the last thing Liam said in the whole trip to the hospital, where his doctor made some quick examinations and told him what until the day of today is the worst thing he ever heard:  
Abruption.  
The placenta came off and now the baby was dying. Inside of him. He was in danger too.  
“Save her. I don’t care if I die, save her, please.” He begged, but Liam gasped. He looked at him, saw the tears running on the alpha’s face and he was so sorry. It was all his fault, he was losing everthing he loved.  
“We have to take her out. I’m sorry. I don’t know if she’s going to make it outside, but we have to take her out now.”  
Liam let go of his hand, Zayn was put to sleep.  
He prayed, he prayed because Liam deserved better than a dead mate and a dead baby. He deserved what they had before Zayn’s stupid decision of another baby. Even if the baby was what he wanted, he knew it was because of his parents. He did it to please his father. And he was almost dying for it now.  
“Save her…please…”

 

 

When Zayn woke up, he felt cold. And pain, lots of pain.  
“Don’t move Zayn.” Liam voice said, he opened his eyes and sighed. He was alive, and Liam was there, they were together. “How are you love?”  
“Hurt. But okay. How many hours I’ve been asleep?”  
“Like three days.” A wave of guilt hit him, he felt so cold. Liam was cold too, pale, worried, tired. Something was wrong.  
“Where are the kids?”  
“At Niall’s.” his voice was deep and hoarse.  
“Liam…”  
“The baby is…she can’t breathe by herself. They have her connected to some machines…she’s so tiny Zee…she wasn’t ready. But she’s alive. They said probably she will-“ he was crying. If Liam was crying then something was definitely wrong. “They said she probably will have some sequel, she could be blinded or deaf, or have some kind of stunting. And you…you can’t have more kids. Your womb is too…it won’t heal enough to have more babies. They said you could have died.”  
Zayn felt his blood freeze in his veins. He was useless. Useless. He wasn’t able to give birth anymore, he was not an omega anymore. He was…angry.  
“Why?”  
“I told you, your womb is…”  
“Why they can’t make it heal?!”  
“Zayn I-“  
“You told my father?” Liam nodded. Oh, Zayn could almost picture him now, eyes full of embarrassment because now he was completely useless.  
“This is all your fault.”  
“What?”  
“I hate you so much. It started because of you! If I never…If we had…I met you too early. I could have been different, heat coming later, mating with someone else, could have…had ten kids. Give them what they want, avoid the title of disgrace of the family. It’s because of you!”  
“I don’t understand you, what are you-“  
“You made me this! A broken omega, you ruined me! You knotted me, bred me, broke me!” hysterically, Zayn scratched Liam’s arms, wanting to hurt him.  
“Zayn stop.”  
“No! I hate you, I want to die. I want to…I want to stop this, stop breathing. Never again. Never.”  
“I really don’t understand you.” Liam left him scratch, left him hurt his arm until it was all red, bleeding even. He left him cry and punch, despite the pain. He left him, waiting in silence.  
“You don't understand, you and your scent that it's everywhere, making me so helpless and I just...want to stop breathing.”  
“It's you who doesn't understand Zayn, if you ever stop breathing, I'm going to stop too, because there's not a chance I could live in a world without you.”  
“I hate you. You ruined my life.”  
“I know. I'm sorry."  
Zayn looked at him. Coming back to himself.  
“Oh God, what I did to you?! I’m so sorry Liam! Oh my god, look at-“ Liam shushed him with a kiss. Zayn cried on the kiss, pressing Liam’s back to know he was there, he was alive, he was breathing, filling his lungs with the scent of the only alpha he could love.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay. I love you. You scared me to death, you know?”  
“I know. I’m so sorry, I love you too. All of that was…you’re the best I ever had, the best that ever happened to me. You know that, right?” Liam smiled and nodded. “And you didn’t ruin my life, you gave me everything. Everything I love, you gave it to me, I owe you my happiness, my life now too. And our baby’s. Is she…”  
“You can see her, I can take you there if you use the wheelchair.”  
“A wheelchair?”  
“Yes, you can’t walk. You…I’m so sorry Zayn, really I couldn’t do anything to stop it, I couldn’t eve-“  
“It’s fine. I’m alive, okay? That’s enough. Always will be.”  
“Ok, I’ll take you with her. I’ve been thinking about the name. I think we should call her Minnah.”  
“Minnah? Why Minnah?”  
“I read the meaning is grace and blessing. I think she is…our blessing, I guess. I don’t know. No, we can call her whatever you want, you picked great names for the boys and I-“  
“Liam. It’s perfect. It’s perfect, I love it.”  
“Ok. Then I’m going to take you with her.”

 

Zayn tried not to cry, but he did it anyway. The baby was so tiny, so helpless, she was breathing thanks to a machine, and asleep.  
“They said we have to keep her there for at least a month. Her lungs are going to be okay by then. She’s doing great, she’s strong like you.”  
“Like you, you’re the strong one in this relationship Liam, you’re a rock. Keeping me on bay when I feel like floating. God, she’s so tiny. I feel she’s going to snap in two.”  
“I know. It’s hard to see her like that…”  
“Yes. And it’s all my fault.”  
“No. Don’t go there. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know-“  
“I knew. I dreamt about it. My nightmare, was like this, exactly like this, like a copy of what we lived. I saw you, screaming the same words, the difference is that you used your voice in me, obliging me to stay awake. You made me live.” Liam was silent, thinking about Zayn’s words and watching Minnah move slightly.  
“I don’t care. It’s not your fault anyway. It was a dream.”  
“It was a premonition. I should have listened to you. We should have-“  
“You’re alive, Minnah’s alive, she’ll be okay and we’ll be happy. Stop it with the repentances, I have no time for that. And sorry if I snap at you but I’ve been in hell, literally, these days. I didn’t know how to tell the boys you almost died, and their sister…they saw her, they said she’s too small. Zaki said he’s going to protect her once she’s out, blind faith that she’ll be okay.” Zayn smiled, wiping his tears. “I don’t want you regretting her, or us. I want you regretting your almost death. And I want you to sit with your father and mother and tell them how you feel about me and how you don’t give a shit about what they think because you have a big family and you’re happy. I want you to be as happy as I will be once you both are out of here.”  
“Liam…”  
“I love you Zayn. I still love you and I always will. I dreamt about the family I have, and I’m so proud of you. I’m proud of who you are, of calling you my mate, my omega. You make me complete, I don’t need anything else. Can we be happy now? I do want to live happy for the rest of my life, honestly.” The black haired man was silent, overwhelmed by the words. He took a second to form a sanswer.  
“Yes. Let’s be happy.”


	19. Epilogue: breathing alright.

Epilogue:  
Zayn wakes up with kisses on his neck and smiles, breathing the too familiar alpha scent around him. He always smells like Liam lately, he’s always wearing his clothes.  
“Good morning love.”  
“Morning babe. What time is it?”  
“Too early for you. But Zaki’s birthday party needs to start.”  
“Mmh. Okay, I’m awake.”  
“Boys asleep, Mins too.”  
“Then…we have time.” He opened one eye, looking at Liam. His hair was short again, he had stubble and his arms were the same even though he was older. Breathtaking, Zayn couldn’t describe him in any other word until this day.  
“Time for what?” Zayn bit his lip.  
“For a quickie.”  
Liam giggled and straddle him, taking off the sheets to reveal Zayn’s naked body.  
“You know I love your body, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I love every single part and tattoo. I love this” kiss on the temple. “And this” kiss on the right nipple. “And this.” Kiss on his bicep. “This.” Kiss on his bellybutton. “This.” Kiss on his thigh. “Very especially this.” Kiss on Zayn’s already hard cock. “Very much especially this.” Kiss on Zayn’s slick hole.  
“Oh, just fuck me. Let the cheesy-fuck, Liam…” Zayn breathed hard and fast, feeling his body on fire, Liam’s hand opening his thighs, tongue deep into him, licking over and over.  
This was the best way to start a day.

 

Zaki was so much like Liam. Always calm, always smiling, always nice. But he had a weak spot.  
Gale.  
Whenever Gale was involved, Zaki will probably just lose his ways and do what he wanted. Like the day he wanted to see Gale, who was sick at home, and left the house without saying a word, took a cab and ended on Niall’s door, coming inside without a greeting, straight to Gale’s bed where he cuddled him until the younger boy was asleep and smiling.  
Zayn doesn’t even want to think about that day, because he was working, Liam too, it was Safaa who was watching the boys and she swore she didn’t saw him or heard him.  
Now, he was ten. Zayn remembers when he was born and wants to cry, he’s growing up too fast.  
“Okay, are you ready for the party Zaki?” he asked, Zaki smiled and nodded, sitting next to Minnah on the table for the big family breakfast that was tradition on birthdays.  
“When is Gale coming?”  
“Zaki, c’mon love. Not with Gale again. You have to have fun today, be with your friends and your cousins, yeah?”  
“But I have fun with him. I love him.” Zayn rolled his eyes. Again. Really, Zaki was so mature about Gale. His mind was set: the younger boy was his.  
“Okay, what do you think about opening your present now?”  
“Can I help?” Minnah asked, Zaki nodded at her smiling.  
Minnah was a walking miracle. She was healthy, normal, probably the smartest girl Zayn ever heard talking. The doctors said they couldn’t explain why she was like this, perfect despite the way she came to this world, but they congratulated Zayn and wished him the best. He thanked to his God for her, every single day he prayed for her, for his sons, for Liam, for his sisters, and their children. He prayed for Niall and Josh, and Louis and Harry, his brothers, and their children too. He thanked his God for the life he was living.  
Sometimes he will wake up in Liam’s arms, with his soft snores tickling his neck and will cry, of happiness. Sometimes he will sit and stare at the family he made and thanking God for meeting Liam, for chasing him, never giving up on him. Because without him, Zayn would have had a different life.

 

The party was going great, Niall and Josh came early like always, to give his presents to Zaki and obviously, Gale was now on the floor with Zaki next to him, watching the sky and smiling, Gale’s lap full of flowers. Really, Zayn was certain Zaki will never even try to date a girl.  
Harry and Louis arrived with his children late, like always, because Leah was Louis’ female version and they take too long to be ready.  
Zayn watched his sons and daughter, watched Doniya’s only child, Waliyha’s twins and baby, Safaa, he watched his nephews and nieces, Harry and Louis’ and Niall and Josh’s children, because they were family. And wow, his family was big. Big, beautiful, strange probably but beautiful. His family was something to be proud of. And he was.  
He was proud of being Liam’s. He was proud to be able to go to his parent’s house on weekends and have “family dinner” with them, hand taken firmly by Liam. He was proud to go to work and hear whispers because ‘he’s a male omega, taken a long time ago, has children and everything’. Proud to go outside with scent neutralizers and Liam’s jumper, not because he needed to, but because he wanted to. Proud of who he is, who he belongs to, and who belongs to him.  
“You okay Zee?”  
“Course I am.” Liam smiled, eyes almost disappearing behind his push up cheeks. Adorable. Puppy like alpha. His.  
“You breathing alright?” it was a question he used to ask back when Minnah was at the hospital. He said Zayn’s words were graven with fire on his mind: so he had to ask, every single day, if Zayn was breathing okay. He needed to know. Because if Zayn was having trouble with breathing, with him and his scent and-  
Eventually, he stopped asking, but sometimes he would look at Zayn, sigh and ask. Those were the only moments Zayn could feel Liam’s insecurities trough his bond (Liam was an expert at hiding that, even if Zayn tried to make him see that the bond exists for that reason, to share feelings) and realize he was doing something wrong.  
“Yes. Like always when I’m around you.” Was the answer. Always the same, having the same effect over the years. A happy sigh and an:  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too Li.” Zayn closed his eyes and breathed. Deep, again and again. Filling his lungs with the scent of the man who claimed him many years ago, with the man he chased, the man who was his soulmate.  
His man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, wow, that was the end! finally. i hope you like it,let me know if you did.  
> thanks to everyone who read,left kudos and/or comments. love every single one of you.  
> bye.


End file.
